Zackary Bell
by Neostratadragoon
Summary: Years after Gash became king,a new generation of mamonos has descended upon Ningenkai.Their purpose,unknown.But when the mamono prince and his friends follow them,well let's just say that Kotori and her friends lives will never be the same.
1. LVL 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell a.k.a Zatch Bell. But I do own Kotori, Zack, and many more OC's yet to come. I also own the Windmill town and the fountain thing that I included in this fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Last night, in another world-

Deep underground, two figures stand in front of a swriling portal.

" So was that all of the guards?" asked a child in a beige colored robe and whose face was coverd by the robe's hood.

" Yes, that was all of them" replied teenager.

" And have all the mamonos gone through yet? Excluding master, of course" he asked.

" Well excluding master, yes. All 99 mamonos went through the portal" the teen replied.

"99 mamonos?" the child questioned.

" Yes, 99 mamonos. In fact, many of them have already spread throughout nigenkai and I estimate that at least four of them may have already found their book keepers upon arrival" the teen said.

"I see. Well that's good, but we only have one little problem. We only need one hundred mamonos for this and…". He raised his hand into the air and a strange blue energy was being concentrated into his palm. " …I'm afraid we don't need any extras"

" W-wait. What are you doing?" the teen asked in a scared tone.

" Gigano Borusk!". The energy in the childs hand soon took the form of a gun. He pointed the gun at the teen and pulled the trigger. A large blue laser beam shot out of gun and the beam engulfed the teen, disintegrating him.

" Aaaaagghhhh!" he screamed before turning completely into nothing more than just ashes.

"Like I said. We don't need extras" he chuckled darkly before entering the portal.

LVL 1: A crisis! A new generation of mamonos has come forth!

- Present day-

**Beep! Beep! Beep!  
**

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock" muttered a teenage girl with long dark brown hair.

She turned off her alarm clock and immediately got out off bed. She grabbed the brush on her dresser and started to brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"Going to school this early should be a crime" she muttered.

When she was done brushing her hair, she took off her pajamas and put on her school uniform. She then grabbed her school bag and went downstairs.

"Morning guys" she yawned as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kotori" greeted her mother.

Kotori looked around the kitchen and noticed someone wasn't there.

"Dad leave already?" Kotori asked as she placed some bread into the toaster.

"Yup" her mother replied

"Isn't today dad's birthday?" Kotori asked.

"Yup" her mom said again.

"So what are we going to do on dad's birthday?" Kotori asked as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Me and your father are going to go out to nice restaurant I happen to know of. Your coming too, of course" her mother said.

"Gee, that's that sounds like a lot of fun" Kotori sarcastically said as she poured herself some orange juice. She quickly drank the orange juice and left the kitchen. "Bye mom!"

"Kotori, you forgot your lunch!" yelled her mother.

Kotori went back inside the kitchen, grabbed her lunch, exited the kitchen, and out the front door she went.

"And don't slam-" **SLAM **"the door"

Her mother then sighed.

Kotori was walking down the street to her school and just minding her own business.

"Hey Kotori!" yelled out a voice. Male to be exact.

Kotori stopped as soon she heard her name.

"That obnoxious voice. It can only belong to one person" She looked behind herself and saw a teenage boy in the male version of her school's uniform running up to her with his reddish-brown hair swaying back and forth as he ran."Hao""Why hello Kotori. Tis' a beautiful morning, is it not" Hao said when finally caught up with Kotori.

"Hello Hao, it's good to see you too" Kotori said flatly.

"Ah, today seems like such a fine day for schooling, don't you agree Kotori?" Hao asked.

"Hao, you almost never do anything in school, besides hitting on girls" Kotori said.

"What? I'll have you know that I do other stuff in school besides trying to find myself a girlfriend" Hao said.

"Really? Name two" Kotori said.

"I...I…um…I'm in the drama club and I do my homework" Hao said.

"And that's pretty much all there is, right?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right. By the way, we're going to perform Romeo and Juliet in a couple of months. Guess which part I'm playing" Hao said.

"I don't know nor do I want to know" Kotori said in a not interested kind of tone.

"C'mon guess" Hao whined.

"Fine, Romeo?" Kotori said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Nope" Hao said

"Juliet?"

"No"

"Then I give up. What part are you playing?" Kotori asked.

"A rock!" Hao said in a happy tone.

"A rock?" Kotori questioned.

"Yup" Hao nodded.

"Yeah, good for you" Kotori said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks" Hao said, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

Kotori sighed."Hao, you really are an idiot"

-Meanwhile back home-

"Nothing like a nice cup of coffee and a bit of peace and quite for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon" Kotori's mother said.

She was sitting at home alone since she doesn't have work today and decided to spend the rest of the day by relaxing. Then something had caught her eye. It was a basket with three photo albums in it underneath the coffee table. She reached for one of the photo albums and opened it up.

"So many memories" she said as she flipped through the pages.

There were picture of her and her husband and Kotori when she was a baby, a teenage Chinese girl with teenage boy with long white hair standing next to her, a blonde haired man in a orange business suit, and many others that included friends and family. But two particular pictures had really caught her eye. One was a group photo containing her and her husband when they were younger, a man with blonde hair in a very unusual outfit, and another man in a green vest. Also in the photo were three young children and miniature horse-like thing. One had a duckbill for a mouth, another was a girl with long dark pink hair, and a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes.

Next to that picture was another picture that contained her, her husband, the young girl with the pink hair, and the boy with blonde hair carrying a fish on his back."Tio. Gash" she thought. "I wonder how you two are doing?" she wondered.

-Meanwhile in another world-

A young girl with short pink hair and wearing a long pink dress was knocking on somebody's door. Loudly.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "Stupid good for nothing brother of mine" she grumbled as she opened her brother's door. "Hey! I said to…huh?"

She looked around the room saw that her brother was not there.

"Where the heck is he?" she said.

She looked around the room some more and saw a note on her brother's desk.

"What's this?"She picked up the note and began reading to read it."This is not good" she said when she finished reading.

-Now in a place that looks like a throne room-

"So 100 mamonos went into Ningenkai" said a man with short blonde hair and had a line under both his eyes. He wore a dark blue cloak and a matching cape. On his head was crown.

His name is Gash Bell, the Mamono King.

"Y-Yes your majesty" nervously said the guard.

"And your one were one the guards who were suppose to guard the portal, am I correct?" asked a woman with long redish-pink hair. She wore a long redish-pink dress along with a red cape. There was crown on her head as well.

Her name is Tio, the Mamono Queen.

"Yes your majesty" he said.

"So I ask you, what were you and the other guards doing last night?" Tio yelled at him.

"We…we were overpowered" he stammered.

The queen sighed.

"King Gash! Queen Tio! I have news to tell you!" yelled another guard as he barged into the throne room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Tio said to the guard.

"Forgive me your majesty" he said.

"What is it do you have to tell us?" Gash asked.

"We have reported that four more demons went through the portal" he said.

"What? Then what were you and your men doing?" Tio asked.

"Well as you may already know, many of the guards were put out if commission last night. There were only ten of us and well, you get the picture" he said.

"They snuck right past you and your remaining men right?" Tio sighed.

"Actually we had our butts handed to us" he said under his breath.

"Mother! Father! I have something to show you!" cried the littlie girl from before as she ran to her father's side.

"Masha, what is it?" her father asked.

"Here take a look" she said as she passed note to her father.

"Hhmm" Gash hummed as he read the note. As he continued to read the note his became a bit worried. One of the guards noticed the look of worry on his face.

"King Gash, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Tell me, do you happen to know the names of the demons that recently went through the portal? Or at least what they looked like" Gash asked.

"I believe they were the friends of the prince" he said.

"I see" Gash said.

"Gash what is it?" Tio asked.

"Take a look" Gash said as he passed the note to Tio.

Tio read the note and her face became a mixture of both worry and anger, but mostly worry.

"What? Zack is gone!" Tio cried out.

The guards gasped at what they just heard.

"How could this happen! Did he go with those other demons? You!" Tio pointed at the first guard.

"Y-Yes? Your majesty?" he said,who was clearly afraid of Tio.

"Did you happen to see Zack among those mamonos?" Tio asked him.

"Um, well no. You see there were a lot of mamonos there and it was –"

"What kind of lame excuse is that? Why I should-"

"Both of you, thank you for your time. Now I want both of you to go back to guarding the portal and make sure this does not happen again, alright" Gash said.

"Thank you, your majesty" they both said.

"The previous king would of probably have our heads for that" the first guard whispered to the other guard as they left.

"Tell me about it" he whispered back.

"Gash why'd you just let them go like that?" Tio asked

"I said I'd be a kind king and that's what I am, a kind king" Gash said

"Well you don't have to be too kind." Tio said

"Whatever" Gash said as he got off his throne.

"Father, where are you going?" Masha asked her father.

"I'm going out for a bit. Be back soon" Gash said as he placed his crown on his throne. He never liked wearing his crown in public, in fact he just dosen't like wearing his crown at all. But when you're a king, you got to wear the crown.

Tio and Masha stared at Gash as he was leaving the throne room.

"Mother, where do you think father is going?" asked the young mamono.

"I have a feeling I know where he is going" Tio replied.

-Now back to Kotori and Hao-

"Made it just before the bell rang" Kotori said as she placed her school bag on her desk.

"We only have seven minuets before the bell rings, Kotori" Hao said.

"Hey Saiyuki!" Kotori cried.

A girl sitting in the back row heard Kotori and looked up from the book she was reading. She had dark hair that was in a ponytail.

"Hey Kotori. Hey Hao" she said.

"So what book are you reading now?" Kotori asked as she and Hao approached her.

"Take a look" she said as she showed them the cover of the book.

"Catcher in the Rye. I heard of that book before" Hao said.

"Really, where?" Kotori asked.

"Off of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex" Hao said.

"I should've known" Kotori sighed.

"Kotori, today's your dad's birthday, right?" Saiyuki asked

"Oh yeah, it is your old man's birthday" Hao said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to go to some restaurant or something" Kotori said.

"And knowing your parents, or at least your mom, it's probably one of those fancy five-star restaurants" Hao said.

"I would not count on that Hao" Kotori said.

"And what makes you say that?" Hao asked her.

"Just a hunch" Kotori replied.

"And Kotori's hunches are almost always right" Saiyuki said.

" What do you mean 'almost'? My hunches are always right" Kotori declared.

"What about that one time in 6th grade when you had that hunch about-"

"Hao, I thought we all agreed to never speak of that moment ever again" Kotori interrupted.

"What? I was just gonna' say-" Hao then stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kotori giving him one of her infamous death glares. "N-never mind" he stammered.

They then heard door open and saw their teacher walk in.

"Class take your seats, now" the teacher said when he entered the room.

-Now back to Makai(That was fast)-

"Where is it?" Gash said to himself. He was wandering deep into the woods in hopes of finding something. "I know he doesn't like being around other people, but couldn't he built it somewhere closer to the entrance or something? Huh, there it is"

Gash finally found what he was looking for. It was a small cottage in the middle of the woods with a small garden in front of it. Tending to that garden was a woman with short light pink hair.

"Koruru, hey!" Gash called out.

"Huh?" Koruru looked behind herself and saw Gash walking up to her. "Gash! It's good to see you again" Koruru greeted.

"Likewise. Hey, is Zeon here?" Gash asked her.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" said an almost sinister voice.

Gash looked behind himself and saw a mamono that almost looked like him. The only difference is that his hair was white, his eyes were dark purple, and his skin is much more paler than Gash's. This mamono's name is Zeon, the mamono Gash beaten in the final battle for king.

"Zeon, there you are. I came to ask you if-"

"If I know anything about the one-hundred mamonos that went to Ningenkai and if I have any information about it?" Zeon questioned.

"How'd you know about that?" Gash asked him.

"News spreads around fast" Zeon replied.

"Oh. Well that wasn't the question I was going to ask you. But now that you mention it, do you have any info?" Gash asked.

"All I can tell you is that I'm not a part of this nor am I behind it" Zeon told him.

"I know you're not a part of this Zeon, that I had no doubts on. Now for my real question, is Albel here?" Gash asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Zeon replied with another question.

"Because my son, Zack, followed those 100 mamonos to Ningenkai and after him were his friends" Gash said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Albel since this morning. You don't think-"

"So Albel followed that son of yours" Zeon interrupted Koruru.

"Does that worry you?" Gash asked him.

"Not in the least. Albel can take care of himself. He'll be back anyway, as soon as his book is burned. But if he comes back too soon, he'll be too weak to be called my child" Zeon said.

"It's nice to know you still care about him" Gash sarcastically said.

"Hmph" Zeon walks past Gash and opens the door to his home. "If that's all you have to ask me; then leave" Zeon said coldly as he entered his home and closed the door behind him.

"I guess Zeon's still himself" Gash sighed. "Aside the fact that he's not trying to kill anymore"

"He has changed a little" Koruru said.

"Really, when did he change?" Gash asked.

"When he became my mate" Koruru said.

"You have a strange taste in men, Koruru" Gash remarked.

Gash tuned around and started to walk out of the woods.

"Well I'll be seeing ya" Gash said as he waved goodbye to Koruru.

"Gash?" Koruru called out.

Gash stopped moving when his name was called but he did not turn around to face her.

"What is it?" Gash asked.

"Thank you for accepting Albel, that goes for your son as well" Koruru thanked.

"Koruru, we've already been through this and I told you this like a million times already. Albel may have his father's strength…but he has his mother's heart. Most people are unable to see that." Gash commented.

Koruru smiled at Gash for saying that. "I know Gash. It's just that can't thank you enough for accepting who he is, considering most mamonos tend to shun simply because he is his father's son"

Gash smiled a quiet smile. "And that's just plain mean" Before Gash began walking again he turned his body to face Koruru. "Koruru, can I ask you something?" Gash asked.

"What is it?" Koruru asked him.

"Do you…do you know why Zeon hates me so?" Gash asked."What did I ever do to him to garner such hatred? If I knew, I could probably make amends for it"

"I'm sorry Gash but…he never told me why he hates you as well. No matter how many times I asked him" Koruru said.

" I see. Oh well, thanks anyway. Bye" Gash turned around and waved goodbye as he left the woods.

Koruru stared at Gash with a sympathetic look on her face as he let the woods.

"I'm sorry Gash, but I promised Zeon I would not tell you or anybody else of why he hates you. And I will keep that promise as long as Zeon keeps his" Koruru explained quietly to herself.

-Outside the woods-

Gash finally found his way out of the woods after what seemed like an eternity to him. He ended up at Zeon's and Koruru's home at least seven or eight times before Koruru gave him directions on how to get out of the woods.

"Next time, I'm bringing a map" muttered Gash.

Gash then saw a mamono walking towards him. He was wearing a black fur coat with what looked like bones protruding from it, he had black markings around both of his eyes, and skin looked sort of grayish.

"Hey Burago" Gash greeted.

"Gash, I heard about those mamonos that went to nigenkai" Burago said.

"Wow, news really does spread around fast" Gash thought.

"So what are you going to do about this? Will you send other mamonos after them?" Burago asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Gash answered.

"What a very incompetent king you are" Burago remarked. "If I were you, I would've sent in other mamonos already"

"Hey I'm doing my best, alright" Gash complained.

"I also heard another interesting bit of information" Burago said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Gash asked.

"That prince Zackary and his friends also went to Ningenkai" Burago stated.

"Does everybody know that?" Gash asked.

"Everyone is talking about it. Some even saying that they joined those other mamonos" Burago said

"Hm, you don't believe that, do you Burago?" Gash asked.

" Not one bit" Burago told him.

"I thought as much. Besides, you know they would never do that"Gash said

"Hm, so what are you going to do about this? Are you going to just leave this in the hands of those children or send other mamonos?" Burago asked.

"I told you. I just don't know right now" Gash said.

"Are you worried that if you do that it might escalate into another mamono war?" Burago asked.

"Well sort of. Except this isn't a battle for king. What do they hope to acomplish by doing this? Unless.. no that can't be it"Gash wondered.

"What is it?" Burago asked.

"It's nothing really" Gash said quickly.

"It didn't sound like nothing, considering by the tone of your voice just now" Burago said.

"Really, it's nothing" Gash said again.

"Fine, keep your little secret. Now concerning about my question from before…" Burago mentioned.

"I…maybe, if the situation becomes critical enough for it. Right now things are pretty tamed." Gash said.

"That won't last for very long and you know that" Burago said.

"Yeah, I know" Gash said solemnly.

Gash started to walk again and he passed right by Burago.

"Later" Gash said as he began to walk again.

Burago watched as the mamono king walked past him.

Burago then closed his eyes, for soon he was deep in thought. "Gash. What are you trying to hide? It's not like you to keep secrets away from other people or mamonos. You know something about the situation, Gash. And I'll personally find out what that is"

- A few hours later-

"Yellowtail. Yellowtail" Gash sang in his head. He was singing it for good reason too. In both of his hands Gash was carrying a very large fish that happens to be his favorite food, Yellowtail. Well it was large a few minutes ago, now it was nothing more than just bare bones.

" King Gash, there you are!" shouted one of the guards from the castle as he ran towards to Gash.

" What is it?' Gash asked

" You come with me to the town square. Something is happening in the foountain" he franticly said.

" What is it? What's going on?" Gash asked.

" It's about Prince Zackary!" the guard yelled.

Gash gasped " Out of the way! I got to get there now!" Gash yelled.

The guard moved out of the way and let Gash run to the town square.

-The town square-

Windmill Town. The largest of all the towns in Makai, where many of the contenders from the previous mamono war now resides. For centuries, windmills have surrounded the town; thus on how the town got it's name. But it isn't the windmills that makes this place so well known, it is the large fountain in the town square. Why a fountain? Well it has a special ability, it can allow mamonos to see into Ningenkai.

Most mamonos almost never look into the fountain though, unless it was some kind of major event happening in Ningenkai such as war or maybe…a mamono battle. Yes you heard me right, a mamono battle. Whenever there is a fight happening between two or more mamonos the fountain is sure to show it and there is one happening right now. Well it wasn't really a fight, more like a senseless beating.

" Out of my way. Move it. Excuse me. King coming through" Gash said as he was moving through the crowd. When he got to the fountain he saw a mamono with tall white hair looking down into the fountain. " Danny!" Gash called out.

Danny looked behind himself and saw Gash coming up beside him.

"Gash, about time you got here" Danny told him.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Gash asked him.

"Take a look" Danny said as he motioned Gash to look in the fountain.

Gash was almost afraid to look in the fountain but looked into it anyway.When Gash peered into the fountain he was shocked at what he was seeing. He saw a young blonde haired child with red eyes and wearing a brown cloak holding onto a red book, being relentlessly attacked by another child with spiked blue hair. Watching from the sidelines was a man wearing some kind of business suit and holding a dark blue book in his hand.

"Danny, where's Tio and Masha?" Gash asked.

"They left" Danny replied. "They just couldn't handle seeing Zack getting beaten up like this. Truth be told, I find it kind of hard to watch too"

Gash continued watching the beating that was occuring in front of him, watching helplessly knowing that he is unable to do anything about this. Gash watched in horror as shards of ice almost impaled his son.

" Zack" was the only thing that rang in Gash's head.

- Now back to Kotori-

We now join Kotori as she was walking home from school, alone. She normally walks home with one or both of her friends, but both of them had to stay behind at school today. Why you ask? Well, Saiyuki has a book club meeting and Hao did something stupid and got himself detention…again. What did he do, you ask? Well let's just say it involved a boa constrictor, four pounds of donut batter, a shoe string, a gamecube controller, and a plastic cup and let's leave it at that.

Kotori sighed "Stupid Hao, that was probably your…third most stupidest thing you have done this month"

As Kotori was mumbling to herself, she didn't notice that she just entered the park. She then noticed that the deeper she went into the park, the colder it got.

"Brrr. What's going on? It shouldn't be this cold in the middle of spring. In fact, it shouldn't be this cold at all" she said to herself as she hugged her body for warmth.

"_Gikoru_!" 

**SKRRASHH! BOOM!**

"W-what was that?" Kotori stammerd when she heard the noise.

Kotori quickly ran to the area where she heard the loud booming noise. When she got to the site where she heard the booming noise, she saw a two young children. One of the children was on the ground and was battered, bruised, and bleeding. She also saw a man in what looked like business suit, in his hand was a blue book. Luckily for her, they didn't notice her yet.

"Listen kid, just make it easy on yourself and hand over your book" the man said

"Yeah, if you do that we'll probably make your death quick and painless" said the boy with spiked blue hair.

"Not a chance" said the wounded child as he struggled to get up.

The man sighed "Fine, suit yourself kid" The book in the man's hand started to glow with an odd blue light. "Guess we'll have to kill you with a slow and painful death. _Gikoru_!" he shouted.

The boy with spiked blue hair opened his mouth and shot out huge shards of ice that caused more damage to the wounded boy.

"Aaaghhh!" the child cried out as the shards scatched his skin. The attack caused the boy to fall to ground again.

"W-what the hell? That kid just spat out shards of ice from his mouth" Kotori thought. Kotori slowly backed away from the site. That is until- **Snap -**she accidently stepped on a twig and caused the two to notice her presence.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" the man demanded.

Kotori did what he said and came out of her hiding spot with both of her hands in the air.

"Well what do you know, an interloper" the boy said.

"Should we take care of her, Jigan?" the man asked the child.

"No Shigeru. She has nothing to do with this confllict" Jigan told his older companion. Kotori breathed a sigh of relief when he said that. "Oh what the hell, let's kill her anyway"

Kotori whole body tensed up when he said that.

"Keep her out of this, Jigan" the boy said as he lifted his head off the ground. "If you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't be making threats in the situation you are in" Jigan smirked.

"Although, this may work to our advantage" Shigeru said.

" What do you mean?" Jigan asked.

"I'll tell you" Shigeru squat down and whispered his plan in Jigan's ear.

"Oh, I see" Jigan said when Shigeru finished telling him the plan.

"Hey, girl!" Shigeru adressed to Kotori.

"What do you want?" Kotori asked with a hint of spite in her tone.

"Now.Now.No reason to be hostile. All I want you to do is to get that boy's book that is hidden under his arm and give it to me and Jigan. If you do that we'll probably let you go" Shigeru proposed.

"Yeah, probably" Jigan darkly thought.

"And if I give you his book, what will you do to him?" Kotori asked.

Shigeru had a feeling she was going to ask that and came up with a clever lie for the situation. "We'll let him go with you. You can take him to a hospital or something" Shigeru said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell anyone about this and you can find you and your family's heads on pikes" Jigan threatened.

"Nice touch" Shigeru mouthed to his young companion.

That was enough for Kotori to handle and she decided to succumb to their demand. "Fine, I'll get his book for you. As long as you don't hurt him anymore" she uttered.

"You have my word" he told her.

She walked towards the fallen child's body and moved his arm off the book. "I'm sorry" she whispered to him as she grabbed the book. But before she even took one step towards Jigan and Shigeru the boy called out to her.

"No, please. Please, don't give my book. It's the only thing that keeps me bound to this world!" he shouted.

Kotori was a bit confused at what he just said. "What is he talking about? What does he mean that this book is the only thing that keeps him bound to this world?" Kotori thought in her head.

Shigeru scowled. "What are you doing? Hurry up and give me that book!" he demanded. 

"Please, don't give him my book" the boy begged

Kotori hesitated a bit "N-no way" she said softly.

"What did you say?" Shigeru said in an angry tone.

"You heard me. I said 'No way'!" Kotori said with a new sense of bravery and confidence. "I don't know why but, I'm not giving you this book! The only way you're getting this book is by prying it out of my cold dead fingers!"

The book in Kotori's hand suddenly began to glow with a strange red light. Kotori accidently dropped the book and shielded her eyes from the light.

"What's going on?" Kotori yelled.

"That light. What is up with that light?" Shigeru thought as he also covered his eyes.

"It can't be. That girl is-"

"My book keeper" the boy uttered.

-Back to the Makai-

Many mamonos were surprised at this sudden turn of events, but not more so than Gash.

"That was a lucky break" said Danny.

"I know" was Gash's only reply.

"You think he'll stand a chance against that guy now?" Danny asked Gash.

"Hm, I believe he will" Gash said with confidence.

-Back with Kotori-

When the light died down Kotori kneel down and grabbed the book.

"That was weird" said Kotori.

"Hey open that book" thboy said as he struggeled to get up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be standing with those kinds of injuries" Kotori said with some concern in her voice.

"Never mind me, just open the book" he told her.

Kotori did what he said and saw that the book was written in some odd form of writing.

"I can't read this. What language is this in anyway?" she said as she flipped through the pages. She then found one page written in red text. "Wait, I can read this page"

"Say it out loud and say it with emotion" the boy instructed.

"I don't think so! Shigeru cast the spell now!" Jigan demanded.

"Right. _Gikoru_!"

Jigan opened his mouth and more giant ice shards shot out of it.

"The first spell '_Zakeru_'!" Kotori shouted with all her might.

The boy's eyes flashed as he opened his mouth and out from his mouth was a bolt of lightning. Both spells collided with each other and caused an explosion.

"Damn" Shigeru cursed as he and Jigan sheilded themselves from the smoke and debris.

When the smoke cleared, it showed the boy with a tough look on his face and Kotori, who was shocked at what just happened.

"How did you-"

"You called one my of my spells and thus activated it. That's how I did it" he answered.

"I see. By the way kid, we never introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Kotori. Takamine Kotori"

"I'm Zack. Zack Bell"

LVL 1 end  
Current enemy mamonos:100

A/N:Well that was the first chapter to my first(well it's not really my first fic. More like my first fic I ever  
published)fic.Please review it or at least deal some conrtructive criticism. But please no flames. As you may have already noticed, I used the Jap. Names for this. It's not because I don't like the dub(in fact I watch both dub and sub) but it is because I'm going to use some charaters not yet used in the dub. So if you don't know a charaters Jap. Name…  
too bad. Also, I know Gash( or Zatch, if you want to call him) is a little different in this fic. He was almost not acting like his usual self. But if you think about, after several years you would think he would mature a little.That also includes the fact that he is king and he is a father. Well I guess that's it for this A/N thing. I said it before and I'll say it again, please review.


	2. LVL 2

Disclaimer:Konjiki no Gash Bell a.k.a Zatch Bell isn't mine. It belongs to Makoto Raikou. I, however, own Kotori, Zack, Hao, Saiyuki, and soon; a lot of other OC mamonos and humans.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Lvl. 2: The first fight. Zack v.s Jigan

----Currently----

Both Kotori and Zack were stareing at Shigeru and Jigan with a look a fierceness in their eyes. Although, Kotori was still a bit shaken up about Zack's lightning power.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting this" Shigeru muttered.

"Ah, who cares? This is going to be a lot more fun anyway" Jigan said.

Zack was having a hard time keeping his balance after launching Zakeru and found himself stumbling from time to time.

"Crap, those blows from before are starting to take a toll on my body. No, I can't get tired now. I got to keep fighting. Just need my second wind is all" he thought.

Kotori noticed Zack's stumbling and became concerned for the child's wellbeing.

"Zack, we should run. You're in no condition to fight" Kotori said.

"I'm alright, so forget my injuries" Zack reassured. "Besides, I'm eager to kick this guy's ass"

"Big talk from someone so weak" Jigan taunted.

"Heh. We'll see who's weak" Zack said

"Then by all means, let us see" Jigan said. "Heh. Shigeru, cast the spell"

"Got it,_Gikoru_!" Shigeru shouted.

Jigan launched more ice shards from his mouth that Zack and Kotori easily dodged by moving towards the left.

"_Zakeru_!" __

Zack opened his mouth once his eyes flashed and launched another lightning blast from his mouth. Shigeru and Jigan narrowly dodged the attack by jumping out of way.

"Now Zack! Aim for the guy with the book!" Kotori instructed. "_Zakeru_!"

Zack did what Kotori instructed him to do and aimed his Zakeru spell at Shigeru.

"Aagh!" Shigeru gasped when he saw the lightning blast coming towards him. Almost as if on instinct, Shigeru grabbed Jigan and used him a shield.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Jigan yelled at him.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm using you as a shield!" Shigeru yelled back.

"You basta-aagghh!" Jigan never finished his insult when Zack's Zakeru spell hit him. Shigeru was knocked cold as Jigan dropped him and let him fall to the ground.

Kotori couldn't believe what Shigeru just did. "That bastard, using a child as a shield. Sure the kid is trying to kill me and Zack, but still" Kotori thought. "Hey you! Why don't you try fighting like a man instead of hiding behind that kid?" Kotori yelled at him.

Shigeru smirked. "If you haven't noticed already, he isn't a regular kid. Who cares if I let him do all the fighting or if I use him as a shield? The squirt isn't even a human! The same can be applied to the kid standing next to you"

"W-what do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"Oh c'mon, how many _**normal** _children do you know can shoot ice or lightning? Face the facts, these kids aren't human. They are far from it. They're beings known as mamonos. You know, demons, creatures from another world!" Shigeru exclaimed.

Kotori took a step back as her eyes widened with shock when he said that

"Damn" muttered Jigan as he got up. He turned and looked at Shigeru with an angry look on his face. "You bastard! Why did you use me as your freaking shield?" Jigan yelled at him.

"Quit your complaining. If I were to get hit with a direct attack, the book would have also been hit and you know what would've have happened" Shigeru told him. "In other words, I just helped you"

"Yeah right, you were just looking out for yourself" sneered Jigan.

"You ungrateful little brat. Maybe I should have-"

"Hey wait a minute, where'd those guys go?" Jigan wondered.

"Huh?" Shigeru looked away from Jigan and saw that both Kotori and Zack were gone. "Damn it, they must've ran off while we were arguing"

"Gee, what gives you that idea?" Jigan said sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go find them" Shigeru suggested.

"Right" Jigan agreed.

Both he and Shigeru then ran off towards the general direction Kotori and Zack went to.

----Cue to Kotori and Zack----

Kotori was swiftly running the park, hopeing to get away from those two. Under one arm was the red book and in the other was Zack.

"_Who cares if I let him do all the fighting or if I use him as a shield? The squirt isn't even human!_" Shigeru's voice rang in her head. "_Face the facts, these kids aren't human. They are far from it. They're beings known as mamonos. You know, demons, creatures from another world!"_

"Kotori, let me go! We have to go back to beat those guys" Zack pleaded.

Kotori then stopped and droped Zack.

"Zack, that guy back there… was he telling the truth?" Kotori asked.

"Huh?" Zack replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"Zack, just tell me" she said.

"Y-yeah, he was right" Zack answered.

"I see…" Kotori said softly.

Silence befell between the two for a few seconds.

"That is so cool!" Kotori suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Zack said as another confused look crossed his faced.

"I love stuff that are supernatural and paranormal. But in all my life, I never expected to meet a real life demon!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Uhh, that's nice" Zack said as a bead of sweat ran down his face. "Great, I think I got a crazy person as my partner" Zack thought.

"Well, excitement aside, we better keep going. Those guys will probably ca-" Kotori stopeed in mid-sentence when heard rustling in the bushes. "That's not good"

"Found you!" Shigeru yelled as he and Jigan jumped out of the bushes.

"Crap!" Kotori cursed as she turned grabbed Zack's hand and started to run in the opossite direction.

"You won't get away this time, _Gikoru_!" Shigeru shouted.

Jigan opened his mouth once more but no ice shards came out, instead it was just mist that soon dissapered after a few seconds.

"Nothing happened. Why didn-" Kotori then made a sudden stop when ice shards shot up from the ground in front of her. "The ice can come up from the ground too?" she thought.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Shigeru said as he and Jigan slowly walked up to Kotori and Zack. "Now give me that book and then we'll kill you" he threatened.

"Don't you mean 'or else we'll kill you'?" Kotori asked as she backed up against the ice.

"Fine, 'or else we'll kill you'. Happy now?" Jigan smirked.

Kotori felt that her back was already up against ice. She calculated what she she could do in this situation. She thought of running, but then there was a chance of getting impaled by a Gikoru spell. She thought of talking to them, but then she relized that was never going to work. There was only one option left. She and Zack will have to fight. She then felt Zack trying to squirm out of her grip. She loosened her grip just enough for Zack's hand get free. As soon as he was free Zack then charged towards Jigan.

"I'm not going to let you two lay a hand on her!" he cried as he tried to throw a punch at Jigan's face.

Jigan blocked the punch and gripped onto Zack's fist. Zack tried to punch him again with his other hand but Jigan blocked that one as well. With both of Zack's fists tightly gripped, Jigan took this opportunity and headbutted Zack. Zack, who's hands are now free, staggered back a bit before attempting to throw another punch at Jigan's face. Jigan dodged the punch by tilting his head to the left and then retaliated with punch to Zack's stomach. Zack gasped in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Zack!" Kotori shouted.

"Down to your knees after one punch" Jigan remarked about Zack. "Oh, how the mighty have fallan"

"Shut it, Jigan. You know as well as I do that if I wasn't defending my book at the beginning, I would've kicked your ass so hard that it wouldn't even be funny" Zack said.

"Heh. Yeah right, I could've beaten you in a instant. I just like to play with my opponents before the finishing blow. Besides, I'm more smarter and stronger than you'll ever be" Jigan said.

"You maybe right about the more smarter part, but…" Before Jigan had noticed, Zack had headbutted him in the stomach. "I have doubts for the more stronger part!"

Jigan gasped in pain as he staggered back to his book keeper's side.

"B-bastard" Jigan wheezed as he fell to one knee.

"Zack!' Kotori shouted as she ran to the side of her mamono partner.

"See that, Kotori? I really let him have it, didn't I?" Zack asked her.

Kotori nodded. "Yeah, but are you sure you can still fight?" she asked.

"Of course I can. It will take more than a simple punch to keep me down " Zack said.

They then just noticed that Jigan had finnaly gotten up and was already poised to attack.

"So up for more, eh? Okay, bring it on!" Zack said while giving Jigan the 'bring it on' sighn.

"Don't get too cocky" Jigan said as wiped some sweat off his brow. "Just because you got one lucky shot dosen't mean you'll another one!"

The blue book in Shigeru's hand began to glow a blue light as he opened it up.

"Take this, _Gikoru_!" he shouted.

Once again, Jigan opened his mouth shot out more ice shards. Kotori saw the ice shards headed her and Zack's way and immediately reacted. She opened up the red book and shouted out the spell.

"_Zakeru_!" she shouted.

Zack opened his mouth once his eyes flashed white and launched another lightning blast. The two spells collided with each other and caused an explosion. Kotori and Zack tried to see through the smoke that covered the area after the explosion.

"Where is he?" Kotori wondered. "Zack can you see them?"

"Hold on…" Zack then heard footsteps run behind them. "Kotori, behind us!"

Kotori and Zack immediately turned around but before she had a chance to call out the spell, Shigeru called out one of his own.

"_Furizudo_!" Shigeru shouted.

Before they had a chance to respond something cold started to form over their legs.

"What?" Kotori exclaimed as she and Zack tried to move their legs.

When the smoke cleared both saw that their legs were incased in ice, thus immobilizing them.

"Kotori, our legs! They're frozen!" Zack exclaimed.

"I can see that!" Kotori retorted. "Dammit, a freezing spell. I don't know how this can get any worse" Kotori thought.

"Die! _Gikoru_!" Shigeru shouted.

Jigan opened his mouth again and fired more ice shards.

"Crap! It just got worse" Kotori thought.

"Kotori!' Zack yelled.

"Oh right, _Zakeru_!" Kotori shouted.

With that said, Zack unleashed another lightning blast from out of his mouth. Both spells collided with each other and exploded, thus creating more smoke around the area.

"_Gikoru_!" Shigeru shouted through the smoke.

Ice shards shot out from the smoke, all of them aimed at Zack. Zack braced himself as the ice shards made deep cuts on his skin. Zack groaned in pain as blood started to trickle down the cuts on his arms and right cheek.

"Zack!" Kotori called out with concern.

"I'm okay. Don't…worry about me" Zack panted.

The smoke had finnaly lifted and it revealed Jigan and Shigeru with smug grins on their faces.

"What's the matter Zack? Had enough already?" asked Jigan in a taunting tone.

"Are you kidding me? Scratches like these aren't gonna stop me. Right, Kotori?" Zack asked.

"Uhh, yeah" Kotori nodded. "No matter what, we're not going to lose to you two"

"Hmph. Persistant, aren't they?" Shigeru said.

"Well, we should take care of that then" Jigan suggested.

"Agreed. This one will finish them off for good" Shigeru said as he opened the book.

"Crap. If I cast Zakeru to counter their spell, it will only leave us open to attack. But if I don't do anything, then we're finished. If only we could move, then we would could have an advantage over this guy .We need…we need something to help us" Kotori thought. She then noticed that the red book started to glow bright red. "What the?" she wondered.

"Kotori, what is it?" Zack asked.

Kotori opened up the book and another page written in red text.

"It's- it's a new spell!" she exclaimed in awe.

"So you got a new spell, eh? Big deal! It's not going to save you from this, _Gikoru_!" Shigeru shouted.

Jigan opened his mouth again and shot out more ice shards.

"Please, let this be something useful" Kotori thought. "The second spell, '_Seushiru_'!" Kotori called out the spell.

Zack's eyes flashed again as he opened his mouth, but no lightnig was shot out of it. Instead, an almost invisible dome barrier surrounded both Kotori and Zack.

"A-a barrier?" Kotori wondered.

The shards of ice hit the barrier and bounced off of it.

"What?" Shigeru exclaimed.

"A defensive spell. Dammit!" Jigan thought.

Zack's eyes soon returned to normal as soon as the barrier vanished.

"Now!" Kotori thought. "Zack aim for the ground now!" Kotori commanded.

"Got it!" Zack replied as aimed at the ground.

"_Zakeru_!" Kotori shouted.

Zack launched another lightning from his mouth, this time it was aimed at the ground. The explosion that occurred not only freed both Kotori and Zack but also created a smokescreen to hide in.

----To the Makai----

Many mamonos have now gathered in front of the fountain. Some were silenty cheering for the young mamono prince and others only silently watched and observed the battle.

"Gash, wasn't that one of Tio's spells?" Danny asked.

Gash nodded his head. "Yeah. That was Seushiru, one of Tio's defensive spells"

"I thought so. You know, I really didn't expect him to learn one of Tio's spells. Well, not this early anyway" Danny said

"I know. He learned his second spell so quickly" Gash said.

"Hey, you told me that you learned your second spell pretty fast as well" Danny said.

"Heh. That's true, I guess" Gash said.

----Back to the fight----

"Where are they?" Shigeru whispered.

Shigeru and Jigan kept their senses sharp as they tried to see through the smoke. Shigeru then heard the sound of a rock being kicked behind them.

"Behind us, eh?" Shigeru thought. "Jigan! Turn around, now!" Shigeru commanded as he turned around.

Jigan immediately did what Shigeru told him to do and turned around as well.

"_Gikoru_!"

Jigan launched his ice spell towards the direction he was faceing. He heared a loud crashing noise that was caused by the ice which was soon followed by screams of pain.

"Hmm. We'll that's the end of those two" Shigeru said as closed his book.

"Zack always was all talk" Jigan said.

As the smoke began to clear both became wide-eyed when they saw Kotori and Zack were nowhere to be found.

"What? W-where did they-"

"Over here" called out Kotori's voice.

Shigeru and Jigan were nervously sweating as they slowly turned around and saw both Kotori and Zack.

"They tricked us" Shigeru whispered.

"Time to end this" Kotori said as she opened the book. "_Zakeru_!" 

Zack's eyes flashed once more as he opened his mouth and gathered as much electical energy as he can. Zack finally launched his spell and struck both Shigeru and Jigan, as well as knocking the book out of Shigeru's hand.

"Gaahhhh!" both screamed in pain.

"It was all a set-up. They fooled us into thinking they ran behind us. When in reality, they haven't moved at all. And when we had our guard down… dammit. I can't believe I fell for such a simple plan" Shigeru thought before he and Shigeru fell to the ground.

"Did… we beat them?" Kotori asked.

Zack's eyes finnaly returned to normal and saw Jigan's book was on fire.

"We beat them, alright" Zack thought.

Shigeru then got up and started to run away from the two, leaving behind Jigan and his burning book.

"Hey, get back here!" Zack yelled.

Before Zack could give chase, Kotori grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Just leave him Zack" Kotori told him.

"But… fine" Zack sighed the last part.

Jigan finally got up and became wide-eyed when he saw his book on fire.

"No! My- my book!" Jigan shouted as he tried to reach for his book.

Kotori then noticed that something was happening to Jigan. His body was slowly becoming more and more transparent as his book was burning.

"What's happening to-" Kotori then gasped when she remembered what Zack told her. "_It's the only thing that keeps me bound to this world!_" Zack's voice ran through her head.

Jigan then saw that his book is now nothing more than ashes.

"Damn you, Zack!" Jigan shouted before dissapering completely.

"Whe-where did he go?" Kotori asked.

"He just…went back…is…all" Zack said before collapsing to the ground.

"Zack!" Kotori then knelt down to Zack's fallen body. "Zack, what's wrong?" Kotori asked.

"…Tired" Zack replied before closing his eyes.

Kotori breathed a sigh of relief before putting the book in her bag. She then carefully lifted Zack into her arms.

"Better take you home with me" Kotori then noticed that most of Zack's wounds have healed already. "His wounds… they'er almost completely healed" Kotori thought. She then started to walk out of the park, with Zack in her arms. "Why does it feel like I forgot something?" Kotori asked herself. The answer just then hit her. "Oh crap" she said.

----- Among the trees-----

Unknown to both Kotori and Zack is that both were being watched by a small, mystrious, black-robed figure standing on a tree branch.

"Hmmph. I knew Jigan wasn't going to be able to beat Zack" he said to himself.

"I assume that was quite the fight, eh" said a voice.

"What are you doing here…" He then jumped off the branch and turned to see the child in the beige-colored robe from before. "…Sigma?" the boy in black robe asked.

"Master asked me to check up on you and your progress, Umbris" Sigma told him.

"Tell him I don't need a baby-sitter" Umbris said.

"Heh, right. So tell me, who won?" Sigma asked.

"It should be obvious" Umbris said.

"Oh, right. The mamono prince. What was I thinking that he could lose?" Sigma asked in a sarcastic tone.

"That was some pretty weak sarcasm. Where's your book keeper, anyway" Umbris asked.

"Not here, obviously. Speaking of book keepers, where's your's? Not only that, but where is the other four?" Sigma asked.

"They left after the fight was over" Umbris told him.

"I see. How is the observation going anyway?" Sigma asked.

"Humph. Go tell him that it's running smoothly" Umbris said.

"Okey-dokey then" Sigma then turned around and started to walk away. "Later, number two"

"I told you I don't like being called a number" Umbris scowled.

Sigma laughed as he walked farther away from Umbris. Umbris humphed and walked away himself.

-----The Makai-----

Many of the mamonos have now dispersed from the fountain and went home. Some were quite happy with Zack's victory. Others, however, were not. But it just mostly a bunch of Gash's old enemies who were the ones that weren't all that pleased.

"Your kid was weakling, Reikomu" remarked a mamono with curly blonde hair and was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"Well you know what they say. 'Like father, like son'" said a mamono with light blonde hair.

"Mars. Eshuros. Shut up before I kick both of your asses" threatened a mamono with spikey blue hair.

Uh yeah, let's leave those guys for awhile. Why don't we get back to Gash and Danny.

"Zack really kicked some keister out there, didn't he?" Danny asked as he and Gash walked through town.

"He sure did, Danny" Gash agreed with his friend.

"Of course he did. Seeing as he takes after is old man" Danny said.

"You really think that Danny?" Gash asked.

"Well actually, I think he takes after Tio a little bit more. But he has some of your traits, I guess" Danny told Gash.

"Gee, thanks" Gash said sarcastically.

"So, are you going to tell Tio and Masha this?" Danny asked.

"Of course I am. I'm sure they'll be happy to know Zack won" Gash said.

" I think they'll be more happy to know that he's alive" Danny said.

"Hmm. Maybe your right" Gash then looked up at the sky. "Zack, be careful" Gash thought.

------To the Ningenkai-----

"Where is she? I'm getting worried about her, Kiyomaro" Kotori's mother worriedly said.

"I'm starting to worry too, Megumi. It's not like her to be this late" Kotori's father, Kiyomaro, said.

They then heard the sound of somebody knocking on their door.

"I'll get it" Kiyomaro said.

Kiyomaro opened the door and saw Kotori with the exhausted Zack still in her arms.

"Kotori! What happened?" her father asked. He then saw Zack in her arms. "Gash? No, this isn't him. Neither does he look like Zeon" he thought

"Kiyomaro, what is it?" Megumi then saw Zack. "Oh my"

"Sorry I was late, you two" Kotori apologized.

"That's okay, Kotori" Kiyomaro said.

"But, your birthday" Kotori said.

"That's not important. What is important is what happened to him" Kiyomaro said as he pointed at Zack.

"Well, it's a long and sorta unbelievable story" Kotori said as she placed Zack on the couch.

Kotori then began to tell her parents about the events that happened to her and Zack. She told them about Shigeru and Jigan, Zack and his red book, and of Jigan's disappearance after his book was buned. Kotori then took a breath of air after she was finished.

"Sounds crazy, dosen't it?" Kotori asked. 

Kiyomaro looked Megumi. Megumi nodded her head as if she was answering a question he never asked. Kiyomaro nodded back and looked at Kotori.

"Actually Kotori, me and your mother believe you" Kiyomaro said.

"What? You guys believed me?" Kotori asked in surprise.

"Yup" Kiyomaro replied as he nodded his head. "Kotori, if you don't mind, can I see that book?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Uh, sure" Kotori said.

Kotori opened up her school bag and took out the red book. She gave it to her dad and almost immediately recognized what it was.

"A demon book" her father said.

"A demon book?" Kotori questioned.

"Hnnn" Zack groaned in his sleep.

Zack then slowly opened his eyes.

"Zack, your awake" Kotori said.

"Kotori, is that you? Ughh, where am I?" Zack asked.

"Hello there, Zack" Megumi greeted.

Zack then sat up. "Hello and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kotori's mother, you can call me Megumi" Megumi introduced.

"Megumi?" Zack said.

"Yup. You want me to get you anything, Zack?" Megumi asked.

Zack then heard his stomach growl. "You wouldn't happen to have any yellowtail,would you?"

"I'll check" Megumi said as she entered the kitchen.

"Zack, can I ask you a question?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm Kiyomaro, Kotori's father. Now about my question…"

"Sure, go ahead and ask" Zack said.

"Your parents…their names wouldn't happen to be Gash Bell and Tio, were they?" Kiyomaro asked.

Zack was a bit surprised that he knew his parents names. "Yeah, they are. My parents are King Gash Bell and Queen Tio. So you two were their book keepers, I assume" Zack said.

"Wait, did you just say your mom and dad are a king and queen?" Kotori asked in surprise.

"Yep. I guess I never told you about that while we were fighting for our lives" Zack said.

"So tell me Zack, has your father ever told stories about the previous war?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Sometimes, but they usually tell us stuff like that back at the academy" Zack said. "Although, I don't pay much attention in class" he thought.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about?" Kotori asked, obivously not getting their conversation.

"Kotori, remember those old bedtime stories me and your mother told you when you were younger?" Kiyomaro asked.

"How could I not? Those were the very stories that got me so interested in the paranormal and supernatural" Kotori answered.

"Those stories…were based off a true story. Mine and Gash's" Kiyomaro said.

"You mean to tell me that those stories were real?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Well sort of, we had to change a few things though" Kiyomaro admmited.

Kotori was still in awe when she found out that those old stories were actually real. Yet, she always did had a feeling that they were real.

"Oh Zack. I found you some yellowtail" Said Megumi as she gave the fish to Zack.

"Hey thanks" Zack said gleefully.

In forty seconds flat, Zack had eaten the entire yellowtail. Bones and everything.

"He eats yellowtail almost as fast as Gash" Kiyomaro thought. "Hey wait, what are you doing in our world anyway? Don't tell me that Gash reinstated the mamono war. And even if he did, it would of taken a thousand years for the next one" Kiyomaro said.

"No, my dad would never do something like that. You see, one hundred mamonos are here in the Ningenkai. I don't know what or why they are doing here, but I'm going to stop them" Zack said confidently.

Kiyomaro smiled. "And Kotori will help you" he said.

"What? Why?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Because you're the only one that can read Zack's book. Plus, we can't have one hundred-"

"Ninety-nine" Zack interrupted

"Ninety-nine mamonos running amok, doing who knows what" Kiyomaro explained.

"Fine" Kotori sighed.

"Then it's settled. Zack your welcome to stay here if you want" Megumi said.

"Really? Thanks" Zack said.

"You can stay in Kotori's room" Megumi said.

"Wait, what?" Kotori yelled.

LVL 2 end  
Current enemy mamonos: 99A/N: To answer the person's question. No Burago does not have a chid in this.


	3. LVL 3

NSD:Yeesh,this was a fast update. Oh well, who cares? On with the story.

Disclaimer:Konjiki no Gash Bell a.k.a Zatch Bell isn't mine. It belongs to Makoto Raikou. I, however, own Kotori, Zack, Hao, Saiyuki, and a lot of other OC mamonos and humans.   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
LVL 3: Albel and Yuzen.

"La la la la la la" Kotori sang while in the shower.

"Hi Kotori" Zack greeted as he pulled open the shower curtains.

Kotori screamed while trying to cover herself up.

----Meanwhile, in the kitchen -----

"Told you that was going to happen sooner or later" Kiyomaro said as he read from the newspaper.

"So I was wrong and you were right,big deal" Megumi said as she cooked breakfast.

"That little twerp!" Kotori, now fully dressed, angrily said as she stomped down the stairs.

"Hey, what did I do?" Zack whimpered as he nursed a rather large bump on his head.

It's been two days since Zack moved in with the Takamine family and, well, he's been getting on Kotori's nerves. Whether it was yesterday's t.v incident or the blender thing the day before yesterday or today's shower incident, Zack always found a way to get on her nerves. She thought that having Zack around would be cool considering he's a mamono, but she never thought how annoying Zack could be. But hey, this is Gash's kid we're talking about. Of course he's gonna be a pain in the rear.

"I'm going now!" Kotori shouted.

"Kotori, can I go with you?" Zack asked

"No Zack. You stay here" Kotori told him.

"But what if a mamono comes and attack you? You have to take me" Zack said.

"Why does it feel like you're not telling the whole truth?" Kotori wondered.

"Oh c'mon, please Kotori. When your mom and dad are at work it gets boring here. So can I please go with you?" Zack asked.

"No Zack" Kotori said.

"Please!" Zack begged.

Kiyomaro then placed his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack, I got a friend for you to play with while we are all away" Kiyomaro said

"Really?" Zack asked in a happy tone.

"Yup. Here you go" Kiyomaro then showed Zack a… pocky box with chopsticks stuck on it.

At first Zack was a little confused at what Kiyomaro showed him, but soon he had a look of joy on his face.

"Wow. What is it?" Zack asked in amazement.

"It's an old toy your dad played with when he was younger. It's called the Vulcun 300" Kiyomaro said as gave Zack the 'toy'.

"Vulcun! Vulcun! Vulcun!" Zackk happily said as he threw the Vulcun 300 up and down in the air.

"Yep. Definitly like his father" Kiyomaro thought.

"How did it take you to make that, dad?" Kotori asked.

"Five minutes" Kiyomaro replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm off. Bye dad. Bye Zack" Jotori said.

"Later Kotori" Zack said as he continued playing with the Vulcun.

"Bye Kotori" Kiyomaro said.

------Now let's leave this humble abode to another person's humble abode-----

"I'm going now, mom" said a teenage boy.

He wore glasses on his face and had medium long blonde hair. He was also wearing the male version uniform for Kotori's scool.

"Have a good day, Yuzen!" his mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yuzen" said a child-like voice.

Yuzen looked behind himself and saw a small child with white hair, lavender eyes, and was wearing a black cloak.

"What is it, Albel?" Yuzen asked.

"You may need this" Albel said as he pulled out a silver colored book from dehind his back.

"The silver book. I don't think I'll need it Albel" Yuzen told him.

"Still, it dosen't hurt to be too careful" Albel told him.

Yuzen sighed. "All right, I'll bring it with me. But you know you can't come with me"

"Yeah, I know" Albel said.

Yuzen grabbed the book and put it in his bag.

"See ya" Yuzen said as he went out the door.

"Albel, can you please help me with the chores today?" Yuzen's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am" Albel said.

-----With Yuzen------

"Albel" Yuzen thought.

------Flashback: yesterday------

_"The fiist spell '**Zakeru**!'" Yuzen shouted._

_Albel launched a blueish lighting blast from his left hand that not only engulfed his enemy, but also burned his book in the process._

-----Flashback end------

"I can't believe someone so small has that kind of strength" Yuzen thought.

------Later, at Kotori's school------

"…and then the little twerp pulled the shower curtains open" Kotori said to her friends.

"Wow. Why are you and your parents watching that little kid anyway?" Hao asked.

"Personal reasons, Hao. Personal reasons" Kotori answered.

"Um, Kotori?" Saiyuki said

"Yeah, Sai?" Kotori addressed Saiyuki by her nickname.

"Are you on the softball team or something?" Saiyuki asked.

"Uhhh, no. Why?" Kotori asked.

"Its just that there is a sportsbag right next to you, and I was wondering if it was yours" Saiyuki said.

"Sportsbag?" Kotori questioned. She looked on the right side of her desk and saw a green sportsbag. "I had this funny feeling…" Kotori then turned her hand into a fist. "…that I was being followed!" she shouted as she punched the bag.

"Ow!" The bag then zipped open and popped out Zack's head. "That hurt Kotori" Zack whimpered.

"Zack, what are you doing here!" Kotori yelled at him.

"Hey Zack. Remember me?" Hao asked.

"Your Hao, right?" Zack answered.

"You got it little man" Hao said.

"What about me? You remember me, right?" Saiyuki asked.

"Yup, its Saiyuki" Zack answered.

"That's right" Saiyuki said.

"Stop ignoring me and answer my question!" Kotori yelled again.

"Huh, what question?" Zack asked.

"Just what are you doing here, Zack?" Kotori asked.

"Oh right" Zack's arms and legs then popped out of the sportsbag. He then reached inside the bag and pulled out the Vulcun 300. "I was taking the Vulcun for a walk" Zack said.

"But why did you follow me?" Kotori asked.

"I didn't follow you. Me and Vulcun just happened to go in the same direction you were going and ended up here" Zack said.

"Then explain why you are disguised as a sportsbag" Kotori said.

"Okay, that's gonna be hard to explain. Anyway, your dad gave me this thing" Zack said.

"My dad gave you this bag?" Kotori questioned.

Zack then felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Huh?" Zack then looked behind himself and saw Kotori's teacher.

"Ms.Takamine. What is your, I assume, little brother doing here?" her taecher asked.

"He's not my brother" Kotori said.

"She's right, you know" Zack told him. "Besides, I already got a sister back at Makai" Zack thought.

"Nonetheless, what is he doing here and why isn't he at school?" her teacher asked.

"He followed me and he's homeschooled" Kotori lied the last part.

"Then I'll take him to the principal's office and he'll call his parents" he said

"They're overseas on a business trip" Kotori lied. "He's been staying with my family for the meantime"

"Then he'll call your parents"

"They are at work"

"Then… I"ll just take him to nurse's office and he'll stay there for the rest of the day" he said.

"Fine by me" Kotori said.

"What! Kotori!" Zack cried as her teacher carried him to the nurse's office.

"Hopefully, he won't cause any trouble" Kotori thought.

She then heard a loud crashing noise.

"Get back here you little brat!"

"What was I thinking?" Kotori thought.

Kotori then took out the red book from her bag and placed it on her desk.

"There must be some things dad and mom didn't tell me about the demon books" Kotori thought.

"Hey Kotori, what's with the book?" Hao asked.

"Um, well…."

"Kotori, can I please see it?" Saiyuki asked.

"What? Oh, sure thing Sai" Kotori said as she gave Saiyuki the book.

"Thanks Kotori" When Saiyuki opened the book she soon had a look of confusion. "What the heck? Is this in latin or somethig?" Saiyuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"I can't read this thing at all, that's what I mean" Saiyuki said.

Kotori was a bit surprised at this.

"What about the words in red text?" Kotori asked.

"They all looked blue to me" Saiyuki said as she gave back Kotori's book.

"So dad was right" Kotori thought

------Flashback: yesterday-----

_"Kotori, there are some things you need to know about book" Kiyomaro said._

_"Like what?" Kotori asked._

_"As you may already know, the book holds all of Zack's spells" Kiyomaro said._

_"Yeah, I pretty much know that already" Kototri muttered._

_"Also, from what you told me, you can already use two spells" Kiyomaro said._

_"That reminds me. How many spells do you think we can learn?" Kotori asked._

_"That depends, even I don't think me and Gash learned all his spells. But we learned enough to help him win" Kiyomaro said._

_"So what about the spells themselves? Do they ever appear whenever they want to?" Kotori asked._

_"It dosen't work like that. They only appear under certain…conditions" her father said._

_"What kind of conditions?" Kotori asked._

_"You'll need to figure that one out yourself" he told her._

_"Well thanks for the info, dad" Kotori sarcastically said._

_"Kotori, one more thing" Kiyomaro said._

_"What is it?" Kotori asked._

_"The spells power aren't limitless. The spells strength not only comes from the mamono but also the book keeper. Spells need a power source and the book keeper is the source. The more you use a spell, the more energy you use. The more stronger the spell the more energy you use. You see, the book transfers human emotions into energy so you can use the spells. But even that dwindles over time. Remember that and use your spells wisely. One more thing, other people can't read Zack's book besides you and vice versa" explained Kiyomaro. "Protect that book at all cost, understand Kotori?" her father asked_

_"I understand. Thanks for the info, dad" Kotori said._

_"No problem" Kiyomaro said._

-----Flasback end-----

"Hey Kotori? Earth to Kotori, do you copy?" Hao said as he waved his hand in front of Kotori's face.

"We lost her" Saiyuki sighed.

Kotori finally snapped out of it.

"What do you guys want?" Kotori snapped at them.

"Finally, we were kinda getting worried about you" Hao said.

"What are you talking about?" Kotori asked.

"You were spacing out for a while. You didn't even responed when Hao said something stupid" Saiyuki said.

"Yeah, you always respond… What do you mean stupid!" Hao yelled at her.

"Sorry guys. I was just…thinking" Kotori said.

------Now in the back of the room------

Yuzen sat at his desk in the back corner and silently looked over the silver book.

"Zakeru. Rashirudo" he said quietly. "Zakeru is incredibly strong, but how strong is Rashirudo? How strong will Albel's other spells be?" he thought.

Yuzen then looked up and saw Kotori and her book.

"What? She has a book as well. What was her name? Kotori, that's it. I wonder… is she an enemy or is she the patrner to one of Albel's friends? There is only one way to find out" Yuzen thought.

-----Now we join two mysterious figures in a car heading towards Mochiniki City-------

"So why exactly are we headed to Mochinoki?' asked a child in the passenger seat.

He wore a trench coat, black plants, and glasses on his face. In his hands was a auburn-colored book.

"We are going there for a bit of fun, Ekichi" said the middile-aged man driving the car.

He had short brown hair and was wearing brown pants and a black shirt with leather jacket over it.

"What kind of fun, Kaito?" Ekichi asked.

"The revenge kind" Kaito said.

"Ohhh, that does sound like fun" Ekichi said with a grin on his face.

"Oh it will, Ekichi. It will" snickered Kaito.

-------Now let's back get back to Kotori…and Zack and Hao and Saiyuki…after school…strolling through the park-----

"Zack, you just can't follow me to school like that" Kotori told him.

"Then what do you think I should do while you're at school and your parents are at work?" Zack asked as he played with the Vulcun.

"I don't know" was Kotori's only reply.

"Hey I know. Why don't you play here in the park while we are at school. There's even a playground here you can,well, play in" Hao suggested.

"Good idea, Hao" Saiyuki complimented.

"Wow, those are three words I never thought I hear together in a sentence" Kotori thought.

"I know it's a good idea. I'm not as stupid as I look. Wait, that didn't come out right" Hao said.

"So there you are" said a voice.

The group stopped walking as soon as they heard the voice.

"Who said-"

"_Zakeru!_"

Kotori was then interrupted by a blue lightning bolt that almost struck her and her friends.

"What was that!" Hao cried out.

"Blue lightning?" Zack thought.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Yuzen with the silver book in his hand and Albel.

"You! Aren't you that guy in the in our class? The one in the same row as Sai?" Kotori asked.

"Hey, yeah. He is in our class. What was his name? Yuzai? Yuku? Jimmy?" Hao tried to remember.

"I got no time for this" Yuzen thought.

He then opened the silver book.

"A book! Not good" Kotori thought.

Kotori slowly took out the red book from out of her bag. Yuzen noticed this.

"So you want to fight, do you? Fine, Albel!" Yuzen called out.

"Albel!" Zack gasped.

"Zack, is that you?" Albel asked .

"You know her mamono?" Yuzen asked Albel.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine" Albel replied.

"I see" Yuzen closed the book. "Then I guess there is no need for any confrontation" Yuzen said.

"Hey Kotori, you can put away the book now. Albel is my friend" Zack said.

"Really, I'm not so sure" Kotori said.

"He's right. I'm Albel, a friend of Zack, and this is-"

"Don't tell me, it's on the tip of my tounge. Randall? Yorichi? Cathr-"

"It's Yuzen, you moron!" Yuzen interrupted Hao.

"I told you not to tell me" Hao said.

"Whatever. C'mon Albel, let's go home" Yuzen said.

Yuzen did not receive any response from Albel.

"Albel?" Yuzen then looked behind himself and saw that Albel wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"Over ther" Kotori said as she pointed at the playground.

Yuzen looked at the direction Kotori was pointing at and Albel and Zack playing on the seesaw.

"Uh, Albel?" Yuzen then felt Hao hand on his shoulder.

"Let those two have their fun. After all, they're only kids" Hao said.

"That's what you think, Hao" Kotori thought.

----Five minutes later---

The group decided to let Zack and Albel have their fun and relax at the park for a while. Although, Yuzen was a bit uncomfortable being around them.

"Why am I here? I should be at home or looking for other mamonos" Yuzen thought. He was listening to the loud music that was blaring out of Hao's headphones. "Tch, he gonna make himself deaf if he always put it at volume. Not that I care though" Yuzen thought.

"Hey, Yuzen?" Kotori said his name.

"What is it?" Yuzen asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How did you meet Albel?" Kotori asked.

"Why do want to know?" Yuzen asked.

"Just curious" Kotori replied.

Yuzen sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you"

-----Flashback: yesterday-----

I was walking home from school, well actually I was really wandering around town a bit since I live close to the school. Well anywaw, as I was wandering I happen to stumble by an alleyway and saw Albel, all dirty and torn up and clutching onto the demon book as if he was going to die if he let go.

_"Hey kid, shouldn't you be home?" Yuzen asked._

_"I have no home to go to" Albel said._

_"No home, huh? There's an orphanage southwest of here. They can take care of you" Yuzen said._

_"I'm not going to an orphanage" Albel said._

_"Well does that mean you have parents? If so, where are they?"Yuzen asked._

_"I have no parents"_

I eventually learned that was a lie. After several minutes of trying to convice Albel to go, I decided to take him home with me. But just until I find a place for him to live…or so I thought.

_"Hey Yuzen, what are your parents like?" Albel asked._

_"My parents? Well my mom is a very nice person, you'll probably like her. My father, we don't see much of each other. You see he's part of this finacial group in America and we don't see each other all that much. He's a good person though, that I know" Yuzen said._

_"I see" Albel said_

_"What about your parents, Albel. What are they like?" Yuzen asked._

_"My parents? Well, uh…"_

_"I understand if you don't want to talk about them" Yuzen said._

_Albel smiled. "Thanks"_

_We talked for a while now until we had nothing to talk about. Although, niether of us knew we were being followed. As we were walking, I sort of lost my way and ended up at the construction site on the other side of town._

_"Where are we?" Yuzen asked._

_"You don't know?" Albel asked._

_"It's just that I never been to this part of town before. C'mon, let's go back" Yuzen suggested._

_"**Biriaitsun**!"_

Just as we turned around, we were almost struck by some kind of laser beam.

_"What the hell!" Yuzen shouted._

When the smoke cleared, me and Albel saw our attackers. One was a mamono with black hair and wearing a black shirt with a white shirt under it and brown pants. He only had one eye though, his right eye was more cyborg-ish. His book keeper was wearing the school uniform from one of our school's rival schools. In his hand was a lime-green book.

_"I take it that your from Mochinoki High School" he said._

_"Yeah, I go there. Now who the hell are you?" Yuzen asked._

_"You can call me Kiba and this is my mamono"_

_"The name is Tory"_

_"Mamono? What are you talking about? That's just a_ _kid, save the cyborg eye thing" Yuzen said._

_"He may look like that on the outside, but not on the inside. Kind of like that kid next to ya" Kiba said._

_"What? You mean Albel?" Yuzen asked._

_"Albel? I thought he looked familiar. Who would have thought that I meet the outcast of Makai right here in the Ningenkai?" Tory said._

_"Shut up you…you…"_

_"Can't come up with a good comeback without your friends?" Tory said in a mocking tone._

_"What I do know is that I don't need the hrlp of my friends to kick your ass!" Albel shouted._

_Albel then threw his book at Yuzen and charged at Tory. He threw a left hook to Tory's left cheek. Tory slighty turned his head to face him._

_"That hurt" Tory said._

_Kiba opened the lime-green book._

_"Take this, **Biraitsun**!" Kiba shouted._

_Tory's right eye started to glow red and launched a red laser beam from out of it. The beam struck Albel and blasted him right past Yuzen. Albel crashed into a nearby cement mixer_

_"Albel!" Yuzen shouted._

_Yuzen ran to Albel to see if he was okay._

_"Albel, are you alright?" Yuzen asked._

_"I'm alright" Albel said as he got up._

_"**Biraitsun**!"_

_Tory fired another laser beam from his eye and it would of hit if Yuzen had not moved Albel out of the way._

_"Damn, missed" Tory muttered._

_"We have to get away from these guys" Yuzen said._

_"You go, I'm staying" Albel told him._

_"Are you nuts? Didn't you see the laser he shot out of his eye?" Yuzen asked._

_"Yeah, and I personally felt how strong it is. It was pretty weak" Albel commented._

_Tory and Kiba were both offended by Albel's little comment._

_"Weak? Weak! I'll show you who's weak!" Tory yelled._

_"Eat this, **Biraitsun**!" Kiba shouted._

_Tory launched another laser beam and struck Albel. Albel stood his ground and gained only a few burn marks._

_"What I tell, weak. That last one just took me by surprise is all" Albel said._

_"You're a…pretty strong kid, Albel" Yuzen complimented._

_"Thanks, Yuzen" Albel said._

_The silver book in Yuzen's arm began to glow brightly._

_"What the?" Yuzen opened the book and saw a page with silver text in it._

_"Oh crap, this isn't good" Tory said._

_"What is it?" Kiba asked._

_"He's Albel's book keeper" Tory fearfully said._

_"What!" Kiba shouted._

_"Yuzen, do you know what to do?" Albel asked._

_  
"I think I know what to do" Yuzen then cleared his throat. "The first spell '**Zakeru**!' " Yuzen shouted out the spell._

_Albel lifted his left hand and shot out a powerful blue lightning strike from out of it._

_"**Biraitsun**!"_

_Tory shot another laser beam from his eye and aimed it at the lightning. Albel's lightning canceled out the beam attack and struck both Tory and Albel._

_"Aaaaaggghhhh!" both screamed in pain._

_As the attack continued, Tory's book soon became nothing more than ashes and he was sent back toMakai. Kiba fell to the ground, unconscious, after the attack was over._

_"That… was cool" Yuzen said as he closed the book._

----Flashback end----

"So that's how you two met and became partners?" Kotori asked.

"Yup. After the fight, Albel explained everything to me. He told me about this mamono invasion, as he likes to call it, his friends scattered throughout our world, and of his home in Makai. He told me that he did have parents, a father and two mothers. He told me that his real mother died a long time ago" Yuzen explained.

"What were his parents names?" Kotori asked.

"His father's name is Zeon and his stepmother's name is Koruru. He never did say what his real mother's name is though" Yuzen said.

"I see" Kotori said.

"Hey, did those two listen to what I was sating at all?" Yuzen asked as he pointed at Hao and Saiyuki.

Hao was still listening to his music and Saiyuki was reading a book.

"Doubt it. Hao's music is way too loud and Saiyuki is way to into her book. The only way those two will listen is if a explosion were to happen" Kotori said.

They then heard an explosion happen pretty close to them.

"What was that!" Hao yelled as turned off his cd player.

"That was near the school!" Saiyuki exclaimed.

-----At the school-----

"_Dorushu_!" shouted Kaito.

A medium sized bomb appeared in Ekichi's hand and he threw it at at school. The explosion that occurred destroyed part of the wall.

"This is what you get for fireing me!" laughed Kaito.

"What's going on here!" shouted Kotori as she and the others ran towards the school.

Kaito and Ekichi looked behind themselves and saw them comeing.

"Great, nuisances" Kaito mumbled.

Ekichi then saw the Zack and Albel.

"Zack and Albel? Well what do you know, I get a chance to kick their asses" he thought.

"Albel, isn't that-"

"It is. It's Ekichi" Albel said.

"Heh, heh. This is going to be fun" Ekichi thought.

LVL 3 End  
Current enemy mamonos: 98

NSD: Thank you to the people that reviewed for your reviews. Now for Peter Kim's first question, you'll find out eventually. And to for the second question… maybe. I haven't seen the ending myself since the anime and manga are still going on in Japan(although, the manga is almost over, I think. I'm not sure though). Now then, please review.


	4. LVL 4

A/N: I'm lazy as hell people, remember that. But I updated now, didn't I? Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer:Konjiki no Gash Bell a.k.a Zatch Bell isn't mine. It belongs to Makoto Raikou. I, however, own Kotori, Zack, Hao, Saiyuki, and soon; a lot of other OC mamonos and humans.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

LVL 4: School Rumble.

"Are you the two causing those explosions?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, that's us" Kaito nonchalantly said.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuzen asked them.

"Because this guy here is doing it for revenge." Ekichi said, pointing at Kaito.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Yuzen asked.

"Well, I was fired from this school two years ago for being too 'harsh,' as they like to put it, on the students . If you ask me, they just wanted an excuse for getting rid of me. Oh well, you know what they say. What comes around goes around." Kaito explained.

"Really… And, what about you kid? I can only assume you're a mamono" said Yuzen

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner, folks! You are correct, I am indeed a mamono. A mamono who's gonna help this guy blow up the school. Why, because it's what this guy wants to and I think it sounds fun!" Ekichi shouted.

"Fun?" Kotori questioned.

"Ekichi has never been right in the head." Albel said.

"Yeah. He's kind of insane. Well, maybe not insane but he's still kinda nuts" Zack said.

"Okay, you kids go run along now. I got a school to destroy you know or else sombody here is gonna get hurt." Kaito warned them..

"Yeah right, pal. Even if we do leave it won't be long until someone else notice the explosions. Besides, I don't see many explosives on you." Hao said.

"That's what you think, because the explosives are right under your noses." Ekichi said.

"What's he talking about? Wait, under our noses? Oh no, don't tell me that this kid's spell power is to create explosives!" Kotori thought.

Kaito opened the auburn colored book. "I tried warning you, oh well. _ Dorushu_!"

With that said, a bomb then appeared in Ekichi's hand and he threw at the group.

Kotori immediately opened up the red book and shouted out Zack's defense spell. "_Seushiru_!"

Zack's eyes flashed and created his dome barrier around the group. The bomb exploded on contact with the barrier and destroyed it.

"A mamono? Why didn't you tell me that was a mamono?" Kaito asked Ekichi.

"Must have slipped my mind." Ekichi answered.

Kotori slowly got back up after the explosion had knocked her to the ground. She looked around and saw that everyone was on the ground after the explosion occurred. Thankfully, the barrier still managed to defend everyone so they were all uninjured.

"Ugh, that explosion was strong enough to destroy Seushiru. Is everyone alright?" Kotori asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Yuzen said as he got up.

Albel got up as well. "I'm okay over here."

"That's good. What about you, Za-" Kotori stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Zack looked like he was in a daze.

"Kotori, can you please make the room stop spinning?" asked Zack in a dazed voice.

"Yeah, you're okay." Kotori thought. She then looked Hao and Saiyuki. "You two alright?" she asked the two.

"K-K-Kotori, what just happened?" Saiyuki, who was clearly frightened of what just occurred, asked her.

"Umm… I'll explain later. But, for now, you two better get to someplace safe." Kotori told the two.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hao yelled franticly as he, literally, dragged Saiyuki into the nearest hiding spot he could find, which were some nearby bushes next to shack where they keep their sports equipment.

"I wouldn't call that the best place to hide in, Hao." Kotori thought. "Oh well, you two ready? Huh?" Kotori then saw that Yuzen and Albel have already began their attack on Kaito and Ekichi. "They started without us… Oh well. Hey Zack, snap out of it. We have a fight on our hands." Kotori said to Zack while hitting him atop his head, in an attempt to get him out of his dazed state of course.

"Ow! Huh? Oh right, Ekichi!" Zack exclaimed.

"_Zakeru_!" Yuzen shouted.

With that said, Albel lifted his left hand and shot out his lighting attack. Kaito and Ekichi managed to dodge the oncoming attack by moving to the right. Kaito then opened their book and shouted out their counter-attack.

"_Dorushu_!"

Ekichi created another bomb in his hand and threw it at both Yuzen and Albel. Yuzen and Albel managed to dodge the incoming attack by quickly leaping too the right and shielding themselves from the explosion. The explosion kicked up a lot dirt, causing a smokescreen to surround the area, and from out of the smokescreen ran out Zack. Zack outstreched his arm as he ran and clotheslined Ekichi, knocking him to the ground. Zack skidded to stop after knocking down Ekichi and quickly assumed a fighting position.

"Guhh… Damn him." Ekichi muttered as he lifted himself off the ground. He then pointed his right hand at Zack. "I'll get you first. Kaito!"

"_Dorus_-"

"_Zakeru_!"

Kaito spell casting was interupted when Albel's Zakeru spell headed for them. Ekichi immediately jumped in front of Kaito and blocked the attack. Ekichi grunted in pain when the attack struck him and caused him to to one knee.

"Don't forget," Yuzen started.

"You're fighting us too." Albel finished.

Ekichi then pointed his right hand at Zack and his other hand at Yuzen, Albel, and Kotori.

"What's he doing?" Kotori wondered.

"Kaito, that spell!" Ekichi shouted.

"Way ahead of ya, _Ganzu Dorushu_!"

From out of Ekichi's hands shot out a small group of mini missles(about six), three of them headed for Kotori and the others while the other three headed for Zack.

"Oh crap, run!" Kotori shouted.

Kotori, Yuzen, and Albel ran towards Zack while Zack ran towards them. All four of them met up with each other and shielded themselves when they were caught between the two explosions. Ekichi then took this opportunity to attack again.

"Kaito, the mine spell!" Ekichi shouted.

"Right,_ Eijasu Dorushu_!" Kaito called out the spell.

With that said, Ekichi slammed his hands on the ground causing land mines to pop out from underneath the group. They all panicked as the mines began to glow a dim light. Zack, Albel, Kotori and Yuzen immediately ran as fast as they could to escape the small mine field Ekichi created, dodging one exploding mine after another. The last mine exploded behind them causing the four to lose their balance and tumble over.

-----In the bushes-----

"This is not looking good for them." said Saiyuki, peering through the bushes she and Hao are hiding in.

"They are going to get themselves killed." commented Hao, also peering through the bushes.

"We have to do something then." suggested Saiyuki.

"What do you expect us to do? Go out there and get ourselves killed? That thing can shoot out missiles!" Hao yelled at her.

Saiyuki gave off a frustrated sigh. "I know that. Look, just follow me and keep low, alright?"

"Do I have to?" asked Hao.

"Do you want to stay here and get killed in the crossfire?" retorted Saiyuki.

"Lead the way!"

----Back to Kotori, Zack, Yuzen, and Albel----

"Uurrghh…" groaned Kotori as she struggled to get up. She heard the sound of Ekichi chuckling malevolently behind her. She turned her head and saw Ekichi pointing his hand at her head with Kaito right behind to him, the auburn- colored demon book opened to a spell. "Damn it." thought Kotori.

"Be a good girl and hand over that there book." suggested Kaito.

"Not a chance." Kotori hissed at them.

"Too bad." said Ekichi.

"Get away from her!" shouted Zack as he, Albel, and Yuzen got up.

"Jeez, you never know when to quit." complained Ekichi.

"It runs in the family. Now let her go!" demanded Zack.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Not until she gives me your book." said Ekichi.

"Why you!" Zack was about to charge at them but stopped when he saw the glow coming from their book.

"Uh-uh. Don't make a move or else." said Kaito.

The red book underneath Kotori's hand began to glow red. "Grrr… _Zake_-" Kotori's spellcasting was cut off when Ekichi slamming her head into the dirt.

"Ahh! Kotori!" Zack called out in concern.

" Uh-uh. No spellcasting." Ekichi told her, crushing her head into the ground. "Kaito, grab the book"

"Of course." Kaito walked up to the red book and kneeled down to grab it.

Yuzen tightly clutched onto Albel's book. "No! If I make a move it's all over for Kotori but if I don't do anything they'll get Zack's book."

Kaito slowly kneeled down to one knee and slowly reached out for Kotori's book, just to soak in their victory over her. His hand was coming closer and closer to the book. But just as Kaito was about to grab the book, he suddenly got hit across the head by an incoming soccer ball and knocking him to the ground.

"What the?" Ekichi turned around only to get hit in the face by another incoming soccer ball that knocked him off Kotori.

"Huh?" Kotori got up back up on her feet then turned around to see Saiyuki with one foot on top of a soccer ball. Next to her was Hao holding onto a large bag of soccer balls he had gotten from the nearby sports utility shack. "Sai? Hao?"

"I forgot they were here." said Yuzen

"Well, so much for keeping low." said Hao, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, nice shot there, Sai."

"Thanks. You okay there, Kotori?" Saiyuki called out to her friend.

Kotori nodded "Yeah, thanks you two."

Saiyuki smiled and gave Kotori the peace sighn. "No problem! Now let's go, Hao."

"Right." Hao nodded in agreement.

Hao dropped the bag, letting the soccer balls spill out of it, and followed Saiyuki out of the school gate. He then came rushing back and yelled out to his friends.

"We'll be back guys! We're just gonna get some help! Don't get killed while we're gone!"

"Hurry up, Hao!"

He then went chasing after Saiyuki, who already had a head start to wherever they are going. Kotori blinked a couple of times before finnaly speaking.

"Help from who?" she wondered.

"Ow… Blasted kids." Kaito grumbled as he and Ekichi began to get up.

Kotori jumped back a couple of steps and opened the book. Yuzen, Albel, and Zack quikly moved behind her while assuming fighting positions. Ekichi was the first to get back up on his feet and they could plainly see that he was starting to become really pissed off. He gritted his teeth and clutched his fist tightly. Kaito was next to back on his feet and they too saw an angry look on his face.

"Now I am seriously pissed!" screamed Ekichi.

Kaito said nothing, instead, he let the bright glow from auburn-colored book and his angry glare do the talking for him. He finnaly opened the book and screamed out the spell.

"Take this,_ Dorushu_!"

Another bomb appeared Ekichi's hand and he immediately threw it at the group. They all acted quickly and dashed to the side in an attempt to dodge the bomb. They all shielded themselves from the smoke and debris caused by the explosion.

"_Ganzu Dorushu_!"

Ekichi unleashed more mini missles from his hand at the group. They all saw the missiles appear out of the smoke and were, unfortunately, to slow to react fast enough. The missles exploded on the ground in front of them, sending them flying into the wall of the school gate. They all let out a painful grunt when they struck the wall. Luckily, their books didn't catch on fire from the explosion.

"Time for the finisher, _Ganzu Dorushu_!"

Ekichi fired more missiles from his hand. Yuzen was the first to see the missiles heading their way and quickly fliped through the pages of the Albel's book.

"Crap, I have no idea how this spell is gonna work, but hopefully it's useful." he thought. "The second spell,_ Rashirudo_!"

A huge wall that appeared to be made out of electrified stone suddenly shot out of the ground and stood in front of four. In the middle of the wall was a light blue lightning insignia that carried a huge purple gemstone in it. The missiles that Ekichi launched then struck the wall and became stuck on it.

"What the…!" Ekichi and Kaito shouted out in unison.

"Where did this…?" Yuzen looked to his side and saw Albel with his right hand on the ground. "Oh, I get it. This is Albel's defense spell." he thought.

The wall crackled with electricity before launching the missiles back at Ekichi, with an added bonus of them being charged with Albel's electricity.

"Oh crap!" Ekichi and Kaito screamed.

The missiles landed on the ground in front of the two, exploding upon contact. The shockwave from the explosion sent both of them crashing through the main entrance of the school. Albel lifted his hand off the ground causing the wall to disappear.

"That was awsome. It bounced back the missiles and at it also charged them electricity. Imppresive combination." said Yuzen.

"Yeah, a lot cooler than your defense spell, Zack." said Albel.

Zack twitched a little when Albel said that. "Shut up, Albel."

"Uh, guys? Not to be the bearer of bad news, but something's wrong." Kotori said.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack.

"That guy, Ekichi, isn't disappearing." Kotori pointed at Ekichi and Kaito to prove her point.

"Your right. Sheesh, after all that you'd think his book would get burnt." Yuzen complained.

"Might as well go burn it while those two are still knocked out." suggested Kotori.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They walked up to the unconscious duo wondering where the book was. Kaito was on his stomach and he was on top of his arms, so they all assumed that the book was underneath him. Yuzen kneeled down to turn Kaito on his back side and right in his arms was Ekichi's demon book. Yuzen grabbed the book and stood back up. He then looked at everyone and nodded his head, everyone nodded back. He threw the book high into the air.

"_Zake-_"

Kotori and Yuzen's spellcasting was suddenly cut short when Ekichi got back to his feet and knocked down Kotori, who was standing next to Yuzen, which in turn knocked him down as well.

"Kot- urgghh!" Zack grunted in pain when Ekichi suckered punched him in the gut. Zack quickly fell down to his knees. Ekichi then grabbed Zack by the collar of his cloak and threw him over his shoulder. Zack landed with a hard thud. "Gah!" he gasped in pain.

Ekichi then turned his attentetion to Albel and grabbed him by the throat. Albel was gasping for air as Ekichi tightned his grip on his kneck. Zack quickly got back to his feet when he saw the danger his friend was in and rushed Ekichi. He punched in Ekichi right across his cheek causing him to let go of Albel. The punch knocked Ekichi to the ground, as well as knocking off the glasses on his face.

"Albel, you alright?" Zack asked his friend.

"I'm okay" Albel replied while rubbing his sore kneck.

"I...I…" Zack and Albel looked at Ekichi as he began to get up. They also noticed that Kaito was gettting up as well and, somehow, Ekichi's book was back in his hand. It must've landed next to him when Yuzen threw it into the air. "I will not be beaten by you guys!" Ekichi screamed at them. He didn't even notice that he stomped on his glasses while screaming.

"And nothing will get in the way of my revenge!" Kaito screamed right after Ekichi.

Zack and Albel backed away from the two when they saw the bight glow emitting from their book. Kotori and Yuzen got back up and blocked their eyes from the glow. When the light died down Ekichi and Kaito had a very evil grin on their faces that it sent chills down the guys backs. They now know that the real battle has just begun.

Kotori gulped. "This dosen't look good."

Round one is over, it's time for round two.

---Lvl 4 end---  
Current enemy mamonos: 98

A/N: Damn. After, how many, 7 months I finnaly updated this thing. Man, I'm lazy. I probably won't update again in a while either.

Now to answer any and all questions. No Zeon is not ploting to bring back Goren, yes expect the 1000 year old mamonos to show up(Well okay, just Reira and the four heavenly kings…and maybe Victorim cause he's just too awsome not to be added in), Ekichi is not related to anybody in the anime or manga, and the identity of Albel's real mom will be revealed in later chapters(I kinda got this idea…).

Well that's everything and remember people, I'm more lazy than a sloth.


	5. LVl 5

A/N: Hey, I updated... Sweet. You know what I forgot to mention in the previous chapters, I forgot to say that this story is more based on the manga than on the anime. However, don't be surprised if I add in a certain anime only character into this. You know who I'm talking about. A certain red-head with a skateboard with a certain wind user mamono. In fact, he's in this chapter, but with some changes.

Disclaimer: Konjiki no Gash Bell/ Zatch Bell belongs to Makoto Raikou, not me. I own all the OC's though. ------------------------------------------------------  
Lvl 5: Shool Rumble! Round two!

---- Mochinoki police dept. ----

"I'm sorry, but can you explain that again?" asked a short and fat cop behind his desk.

Saiyuki and Hao was really getting ticked off at this guy.

"We already explained it to you…at least seven times already!" she yelled at him in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I know. But tell me again for future references." he said while snickering.

"How about I put this into terms even you can understand, OUR FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER!" Saiyuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

The cop and Hao had to cover their ears for that.

"Geez, could you be any more louder, Sai?" Hao asked in a sarcastic tone. "My ears are still ringing…"

"Hey, hey. What's with all the screaming?" a voice said behind the two. Hao and Saiyuki turned around to see a man with red hair, wearing a detective's coat leaning against the doorway. "What are you two doing here? What did you do this time Hao and how'd you drag Saiyuki into it?" he asked teasingly.

"Very funny, dad." Hao commented.

"Eita, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the crime scene?" the cop asked him.

"The investigation is over for today. We even got ourselves a prime witness for tomorrow's trial. Now I got a boatload of paperwork to do right now." Eita told him.

"Heh heh, sucks to be you."

Eita sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Mr. Kobozuka, you got to help us!" Saiyuki pleaded.

"What's wrong, Saiyuki?" Eita asked her.

"Oy Eita, listen to their story. It's hilarious!"

"Shut up you!" Hao yelled at him.

"Our friends are in danger! You see, we were in the park minding our own business. Then we heard an explosion coming from the school, so we went and checked it out. There we found theses two guys, an ex-teacher and kid with glasses, and they were the ones causing the explosions. And then Kotori, Yuzen, Zack, and Albel began to fight them, and they were shooting out lightning while the other guy was throwing bombs at them and there these books that were glowing and they were calling out theses weird words an-"

"Whoa, slow down, Saiyuki." Eita interrupted her rather long and fast explanation. "First, breathe. Secondly, who was shooting out lightning and what's this about books and weird words?"

"Huh? Zack and Albel, they're these two kids that hang around Kotori and another classmate of ours. And about the book thing, well they were shouting out theses weird words that made the books glow and caused Zack and Albel to shoot out lightning. The other guy was doing the same thing, but the kid he was with shot bombs and missiles," Saiyuki explained to him.

"Weird words, books that glow, and kids that shoot out lightning and bombs?" Eita wondered aloud. "Could it be… mamonos?" Eita thought.

"Dad?" Hao called out to him when he saw the troubled look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Hmmmm, get in the car you two." Eita told the two.

"You mean, you'll help us! Thank you so much, Mr. Kobozuka!" Saiyuki shouted out in delight.

"Thanks, dad!" Hao thanked him.

"Eita, don't tell me you believe these kids?" the cop asked him.

"I have my reasons." Eita smirked.

Hao and Saiyuki were confused by what Eita said. They looked at each other and just merely shrugged their shoulders. No longer thinking about it, both went off and followed Eita to his car. They didn't notice, but Eita took two mid-sized stones from from the potted plant at the entrance.

"Fine, go on this wild goose chase. It will be your fault when you find out it was a waste of time!" After they had left, the phone next to the police officer then rang. "Hello, Mochinoki police dept. What?! What do ya mean there's smoke coming from Mochinoki High? You hear explosions too? And see lightning? Is this some kind of joke?! Lady, look, calm down for crying out loud! All right, someone will be over there shortly." He then hanged up the phone while the woman was still talking to him. He then slumped into his chair. "This has to be a joke," he mumbled. He looked out the window and saw smoke rising from where the school was. "…Well, I did say that somebody will be over there shortly. I'll let him handle this."

--- Back at the school ---

"_Dorushu, Dorushu, Dorushu!_" Kaito called the spell in rapid succession.

Ekichi quickly threw the bombs that appeared in his hands at the four. They all ran across the field, dodging the first two bombs with ease. However, the third bomb was coming down on them pretty fast. Kotori quickly opened the demon book and called out Zack's defense spell.

"_Seushiru!_" Kotori called out the spell.

Zack eyes flashed white as he opened his mouth and created his dome barrier around himself and his friends. The bomb came into contact with the barrier and exploded, instantly shattering the barrier. The four were knocked onto their backs, but quickly got backed on their feet.

"_Zakeru!_" Yuzen and Kotori retaliated.

Zack and Albel launched their lightning spells at the same time, both aimed at Ekichi. The lightning spells were closing in Ekichi, but he quickly dodged the two spells and started to run across the courtyard. He managed to get in front of Zack and Albel and looked at them with a wicked grin. Zack and Albel had a look of surprise on how fast Ekichi got to them. Ekichi elbowed Albel across his right cheek and then back fisted Zack to his face.

They staggered back a bit before retaining their balance. Zack was the first to retaliate and punched Ekichi across his cheek. Ekichi staggered before Zack grabbed him by the shoulder. Albel rushed to the other side of the courtyard.

"Kotori, cast Zakeru!" Zack called out to her.

"Okay, _Zakeru_!" Kotori called out the spell.

Zack's eyes lit up as he opened his mouth and blasted Ekichi with a close ranged Zakeru. The attack sent him flying a few feet away, only skidding to a stop on front of Albel's feet. Albel looked down at him and pointed his hand at him.

"_Zakeru_!" Yuzen called Albel's version of Zack's spell.

Ekichi quickly jumped back onto his feet before Yuzen shouted out the spell and managed to dodge Albel's lightning attack. He then retreated back to Kaito's side. The lightning spell created small crater in front of Albel, he then cursed himself for missing.

"Damn it, I took a lot of damage back there." Ekichi panted as he wiped off some of the blood on his lip.

"We're getting nowhere with just 'Dorushu', 'Ganzu Dorushu', and 'Eijasu Dorushu'." commented Kaito.

"Then use the other spells!" Ekichi commanded.

"Right. _Garuka Dorushu_!" Kaito shouted a new spell.

Ekichi crossed his arms in front of him as two large shurikens appeared in his hands. He threw one at Zack and the other at Albel. Zack jumped back, barely dodging the rather larger shuriken that landed in front of him. As for Albel, he sidestepped the incoming shuriken, which landed behind him.

"Missed us!" Zack taunted him by sticking out his tongue at him. Unfortunately for Zack, his overconfidence got the better of him when the shuriken exploded in front of him. Zack was now covered in ash from the explosion and had some burn marks on his skin. He coughed out a puff of smoke. "Ow."

"Wait, if that thing explodes then…" Albel hesitantly look at the shuriken behind him and saw that it was glowing with a dim white light. "Oh, crap."

"Albel, get away from that!" Yuzen commanded.

Before Albel could even make one step, the shuriken exploded behind him. Like Zack, he too got covered in ash from the explosion, had a couple of burn marks on his skin, and then coughed out a puff of smoke.

"Kaito, give me the another spell!" Ekichi commanded.

"_Sorudo Dorushu_!" Kaito called another spell.

Ekichi extended his right arm to his side, grasping the hilt of a long sword that suddenly materialized beside him. The blade was bright orange with black markings carved onto it and both sides of it were dull. Ekichi grinned wickedly as he ran over to his first victim: Zack. He swung down at Zack, but he was able to dodge the attack. However, as soon as the tip of the sword came into contact with the ground, the ground exploded in front of him launching him into the air and then landing on the ground a few feet away from Ekichi.

"A sword that makes explosions? Where have I seen that before?" Kotori thought to herself. She shook off those thoughts and concentrated her focus on Zack. "Zack, are you all right?" she called out to her partner.

Zack got back to his feet and gave her a nod, indicating that he can go on. "I'm fine, don't worry." he reassured her. He didn't look okay though as he had burn marks on his arms and legs and was bleeding all over.

He saw Ekichi coming at him again, preparing to swing his sword. Zack then rolled out of the way this time when Ekichi swung down his sword and held his ground from the resulting explosion. Unaware that Albel was behind him; he shoved Ekichi from behind, knocking him to the ground. Ekichi quickly got back to his feet while at the same time trying to strike Albel with his sword. Albel narrowly dodged the sword as it zipped across his face. Ekichi cursed himself for missing as the sword disappeared from his hand.

----Top of the Mochinoki High School roof----

Atop the school's roof was the ever mysterious, black-robed Umbris, looking down at the battle before him. He felt the urge to go down there and fight and his body shook in anticipation, but he resisted the urge. Next to him was a male and female mamono. The male mamono was down on one knee and was staring down at the battle with blank look on his face; he wore a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off it and a pair of jeans. The female had her hand on the boy's head and her eyes were closed, she wore a long yellow colored dress.

"Odd, Ekichi is now fighting with a power similar to that to a low-ranking bishop…" he trailed off. "If he, by chance, survives this battle…"

-----Back to the fight------

Albel dodged another punch Ekichi threw at him and countered with a punch to the gut. Ekichi grunted in pain then counter-countered Albel's punch with a head butt to his face. Albel staggered back giving Ekichi another chance to attack. But before his fist was at Albel's face, Zack had grabbed onto his neck, pulled him back, and got him in a stranglehold. While Zack was holding onto him, Albel got in with a couple of free (as well as cheap) hits.

"All right, keep hitting him, Albel!" Yuzen called out in encouragement.

"Zack, don't let go!" Kotori called out to him.

"Ekichi, take them out now!" Kaito shouted out to him.

Ekichi elbowed Zack in his stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on his neck. As soon as Zack's grip was loose, Ekichi slipped out, grabbed Albel arm as he was about to attack, then forced him to crash into Zack. He then jumped back a few feet then extended his arm forward.

"Now Kaito!" Ekichi shouted out to his book keeper.

"_Ganzu Dorushu_!"

Ekichi launched his missiles at them again, but this time they were ready for it. Well, Yuzen was anyway.

"_Rashirudo_!" he called out Abel's defense spell.

Albel slammed his hand on the ground causing his huge electrified stone wall to shoot out of the ground. Just as before, the missiles struck the wall and became stuck to it.

"We're not falling for the same trick again! _Garuka Dorushu_!" Kaito called out a spell.

Two more large shurikens appeared in his hands again and threw them at the missiles when they were heading back at them. The shurikens intercepted the missiles, destroying them instantly. More smoke covered the field, blinding everyone's vision. Zack quickly took this chance and silently, but quickly, moved through the smoke. He was just in front of Ekichi when the smoke cleared, but was greeted with a nasty surprise.

"_Dorushu_!"

Another bomb appeared in Ekichi's hand and slammed it into Zack's face. The bomb exploded in Zack's face, blasting him back to Albel. Zack bounced on his back and landed facedown in front of Albel's feet. Albel looked down at him in horror as he saw blood pouring down his cousin's face.

"Zack!" Kotori screamed his name in fear.

"Albel, hurry and get him over here know!" Yuzen commanded him.

Albel slung Zack over his shoulder and carried him back to Yuzen and Kotori as fast as he can.

"Hey, you okay, or at least conscious?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a-okay." Zack reassured him.

Albel felt Zack's blood pouring onto his cloak. "Yeah right." he thought sarcasticly 

"_Ganzu Dorushu_!"

Their eyes widened in terror as they looked behind themselves to see Ekichi's missiles coming at them.

"_Seushiru_!" Kotori called Zack's defensive spell.

Zack's eyes flashed white as is dome barrier surrounded both he and Albel from the missiles. But, as usual, the explosions caused by the missiles were too great for the barrier to handle and causing it to shattered and sent Zack and Albel flying forward. Albel was the first to get up and helped Zack up.

"Zack, I'll finish this guy off. You just rest." Albel told him.

"What, and let you have all the fun and the satisfaction of kicking his ass? No way!" Zack proclaimed.

"But-"Albel stopped short when he saw Zack's eyes filled with determination. "Hot-blooded fool… Fine." Albel sighed in defeat.

"Zack, what are you doing? Get ba-"

"It's no use, Kotori." Albel called out to her from afar. "Zack made up his mind and you can't do to anything to change it."

"Zack, are you sure you still want to fight?" she called out to him.

Zack turned around and nodded his bloody head. "Yeah."

Kotori sighed and shook her head at Zack's unyielding determination. Albel was right though, nothing she could say can make the young mamono prince change his mind.

"Oh well. You ready to finish this, Yuzen?" Kotori asked him.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this guy." Yuzen replied.

Zack and Albel took on another fighting stance as their book keepers readied themselves to cast another spell. Both Ekichi and Kaito gritted their teeth; they were really getting frustrated at them.

"Why won't the two them die already?" Ekichi murmured.

The sound of a police car was heard in the distance and was getting closer to them by the second.

"Great, the cops." Kaito complained.

"Nothing we can't handle." Ekichi reassured.

The car pulled up inside the school's gate and parked near Kotori and Yuzen. Hao and Saiyuki came out of the car, both of them relieved that their friends were…mildly okay. Eita was next to get out and the first things he saw were the demon books in their hands. He gave off a small gasp, realizing that his suspicions were confirmed. He then took a look at Zack and Albel from afar, confirming his suspicions even more.

"Kotori, Yuzen, are you two all right?" Saiyuki asked them.

"Sai! Hao!" Kotori gaped in surprise.

"Where did you two go?" Yuzen asked them.

"To get help." Sayuki replied as she pointed at Eita.

Kotori was a bit shocked to see Eita, partially because she just now noticed him but mostly due to the fact that he was here.

"Hey, Kotori. Haven't seen you in a while, how's your mom and dad?" Eita greeted her.

"Um, they're fine." Kotori replied. "Hao, why's your dad here?"

"He's the only one at the police station who'll come with us." Hao replied.

"But this is dangerous, he shouldn't be here! In fact, you two shouldn't be here either!" Kotori argued.

"But-"

"No buts!" Kotori cut him off. She then turned to face Eita and gave him a polite bow. "I'm sorry that they dragged you here, Mr. Kobozuka. But could you please leave, this place is too dangerous to be here right now. Me, Yuzen, Zack, and Albel can handle this."

"I understand your concern, Kotori. But-"

"Kotori, it would be a good idea to concentrate on the battle!" Yuzen interrupted.

"Huh?" Kotori quickly spun around to see Kaito casting a spell. "Crap!"

"Gan-" An incoming rock then came flying towards him before he even finished casting the spell and knocked the book out of his hand. "Gah!" he cried in pain as he clasped his injured hand.

"What the!" Ekichi exclaimed. He looked around the area to see who threw the rock. His gaze fell upon Eita, who was casually juggling the other rock in one hand. "Him? But how was he able to throw it at such a distance?"

Needless to say, Kotori, Yuzen, Albel, and Zack were a bit surprised at what just happened. Eita managed to interrupt their spell casting, even more amazing to them was that he knew where to aim: their demon book. He also did it from a far off distance. But what bothered Kotori even more was, where the heck did he get those rocks from?

"You, human!" Ekichi called out to Eita as he pointed at him. "Who the hell are you?!"

Eita smirked, threw the rocks in the air one more time, and then catching them in his palm once more. "The name's Kobozuka Eita, detective of the Mochinoki police station…and a veteran from the previous mamono war! And I know a thing or two about getting the book away from the enemy."

Kotori, Zack, Albel, and Ekichi's eyes widened in shock at the realization that Hao's father took part in the previous war. The only ones who were confused were Saiyuki, Hao, and Yuzen.

"No way, Hao's dad…a veteran from the mamono war? Like mom and dad?" Kotori thought to herself.

"Wow, a person who took part in the last war." Albel said in amazement.

"Yeah, and who would've thought it was Hao's dad?" said Zack, sharing the same amazement Albel has.

Yuzen wasn't as amazed as the other three, considering he had no knowledge or interest of mamono history.

"A veteran book keeper? And what the heck does he mean 'the previous mamono war?' Just how long ago did this war happen and what was it all about? I guess I'll ask Albel about it later." Yuzen thought to himself.

Ekichi was trembling, but he quickly calmed himself down. "Damn it! Why am I getting so worried for? He may have been part of the previous war, but he's still a human! I have nothing to worry about!" he thought to himself.

"Okay, there's obviously something I'm missing here. Can somebody please fill me in?" Hao asked everybody.

"Same here, I'm just as lost as he is." Saiyuki said in response.

"Everything will be explained later you two, but we should take care of those guys first." Eita suggested.

"Right! Albel/Zack get ready!" Yuzen and Kotori said in unison.

"Ready!" both replied as they assume another fighting position.

"Kaito?" Ekichi called out to his book keeper.

"I got it." he replied, the book now back in his hands. "_Dorushu! Dorushu_!"

Two more bombs appeared in both of Ekichi's hands and threw them at Zack and Albel.

"_Zakeru_!" both of them called their spells.

Zack and Albel shot out their lightning spells at the bombs heading their way and destroyed them. Another smokescreen covered the area, which both Zack and Albel rushed into. Ekichi did the same.

"Zakeru, eh? How long has it been since I last seen that spell? I thought those two looked familiar." Eita thought to himself, momentarily caught up in his memories of the past. "This should be some battle. I wonder if I should help out…"

"Dad, should we help out?" Hao asked him.

"Not sure, we'll just see how all this turns out." He replied.

The smokescreen finally lifted, revealing Zack and Ekichi exchanging a barrage of punches at each other. Albel stood on the sidelines, waiting for his chance to strike. Ekichi threw Zack a left jab, which he dodged easily. Zack quickly retaliated with an uppercut to Ekichi's chin and forced him to stagger back. Albel saw this as his chance to attack and quickly got between Zack and Ekichi. He slammed his hand against Ekichi's chest then called out to Yuzen.

"Yuzen, now!" Albel called out to him.

"_Zakeru_!" Yuzen shouted out the spell.

Albel's lightning bursted out of his hand; both electrocuting and launching Ekichi back to Kaito. Ekichi landed, hard, on his back. The lightning managed to create a large smoking hole in Ekichi's coat, revealing his badly burned and bleeding chest underneath. He struggled to get back to his feet, with Kaito's help, while using his other hand to try to stop the bleeding in his chest. The attack did nothing to lessen the anger in Ekichi's eyes; in fact, it just seemed to fuel it even more.

Zack and Albel were panting heavily; they were now starting to feel the effects of exhaustion. Especially Zack, he took on most of the damage throughout the battle. Kotori and Yuzen, though they weren't directly fighting, also began to feel tired. Kotori then recalled what her dad told her about how human emotions were used as energy to cast spells and how they too dwindle over time. She wondered if these were some the effects on what happens when you use too much energy.

"They getting tired, that's good." Ekichi thought to himself. Though he too was tired and was badly injured, Ekichi's anger towards the two gave him enough energy to drag on this fight. He then extended his right arm to the side. "Kaito, a spell!" Ekichi demanded.

"_Sorudo Dorushu_!" he called out the spell.

Once again, his orange and black sword materialized beside him. He grabbed the hilt then charged towards the two, completely ignoring the pain in his chest. Kotori was about to cast 'Seushiru' when he charged in, but he was just too close to them that if she called it out now, he would also be inside the barrier. Zack and Albel still managed to dodge Ekichi's wild sword strokes though, but exhaustion started to weigh them down and their movements were becoming more and more sluggish. Ekichi then slammed down his sword right next to Zack and Albel creating another explosion.

Both of them were caught in the explosion.

"Zack/Albel!" Kotori and Yuzen fearfully called out their mamonos names.

"This isn't good." Eita thought to himself.

Albel and Zack remained on the ground in a bloody heap, exhausted from both the pain and from fighting Ekichi for so long. Ekichi took advantage of their helplessness and started to kick them while they were down. He gave Zack at least a good 4 or 5kicks to his ribs before moving on to Albel. Seeing Ekichi do this to them angered their book keepers. Kotori and Yuzen were about to charge at him but were soon halted by Ekichi when he pointed his hand at them before they made any real advances toward him.

"You're smart to not have come any closer; too bad you never used that intelligence to know when to quit." Ekichi taunted them.

"Ekichi, stop playing around and grab their books!" Kaito commanded him.

"Fine, killjoy…" Ekichi muttered the last part. He then saw Eita was running towards him, which he then shook his head and pointed his hand at him. "Stupid human. Kaito, cast 'Ganzu Dorushu'!"

"With pleasure, _Ganzu Dorushu_!"

With that said, Ekichi fired his missiles at Eita.

"Mr. Kobozuka!" Kotori shouted out with fear.

"Dad!" Hao screamed in fear.

"Is he crazy? He's going to get himself killed!" Yuzen yelled out.

"Come back!" Saiyuki called out to him.

Eita smirked as the missiles were closing on him. He closed his eyes and then re-opened them, however, his normally brown eyes were completely different when re-opened them. Instead, both of his eyes now looked like they have a set of three rings in them. To everyone's great surprise, he managed to dodge every missile and explosion thrown his way just before they hit him. Even more amazing to them was that the missiles or explosions didn't do anything to slow him down.

"Wh-What the hell!?" Kaito screamed out.

"He…He dodged every one of them! What kind of human is he?" Ekichi wondered aloud.

It wasn't long before Eita was in front in Ekichi. Ekichi looked up at him and it wasn't the glare Eita gave him that sent shivers down his spine, but it was his eyes. Ekichi slowly backed away from him before turning around and ran back to Kaito's side.

"Ekichi, what's wrong? Why did you run?" Kaito asked him.

"It's that guy, his eyes scare me." Ekichi replied in a quite voice. He turned around to see that Eita was still giving him that glare, but was no longer advancing towards him. "What's up with guy?" he wondered.

"You two all right?" Eita asked Zack and Albel, turning his head slightly.

Zack and Albel, using every last ounce of determination and willpower they had, slowly began to lift themselves off the ground. Their legs shook as they stood; they were practically on the verge of collapsing again.

"Well besides being a little weak around the knees, a couple bruises here and there, some burn marks, and a whole lot of bleeding, we're a-okay!" Albel replied in a rather mock cheerful voice.

"Zack!" Kotori called out to him as she and Yuzen ran to their mamonos side. "Zack, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we were just asked that. Besides, small wounds like these aren't gonna stop me." Zack said as tough as he could.

"Small? You call these wounds small? Zack, you're bleeding all over!" Kotori exclaimed with worry.

"I said I'm okay!" Zack retorted.

"What about your head?" she shot back.

"It's only a flesh wound!" Zack argued.

"Flesh wound my ass!" Kotori yelled at him.

"How did you do that?" Yuzen asked Eita, while ignoring Kotori's and Zack's arguement.

"I could tell, but you wouldn't understand it." Eita replied.

"Guys, not to interrupt, but they are about to attack again!" Albel informed them.

They looked back at their foes and their eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear as Ekichi's book began glow with an even more intense glow than before. They quickly readied themselves for whatever attack it was going to be, but they knew it was going to be big and powerful.

"I've had enough of this. Ekichi, I'm going to use our strongest spell!" Kaito informed him.

"Do it!" Ekichi replied as he raised his hands into the sky.

"_Gigano Dorushu!"_

Eita, Albel, and Zack were expecting the worse, but they weren't expecting a 'Gigano' level spell. A small orb of light appeared over Ekichi's head that soon began to grow in size. The five looked in awe as the orb was eventually twice the size of Ekichi, even Saiyuki and Hao went into hiding again once they saw the orbs growth. Finally, the orb stopped growing and the light dissipated into nothing, leaving behind a huge bomb hovering high above Ekichi.

"Oh crap…" was the first thing that popped into their heads upon seeing the bomb.

"I seriously doubt that either 'Seushiru' or 'Rashirudo' are going to help us out right now." Kotori commented, fear quivering in her voice.

"I think that, too." Yuzen agreed.

"I… I don't get it. How did Ekichi acquire such a powerful spell in just a few days?" Albel asked out loud.

"I don't know and I really hope we live to find out!" Zack shouted out a response

"Throw it!" Kaito commanded.

With a wave of his hands, Ekichi hurled the huge bomb at them. A twisted look of glee crossed his face as he did this.

"Kotori! You and that other guy cast 'Zakeru' at the bomb's center and pour in as much energy as you can, now!" Eita called out to the both of them.

They didn't ask questions and did what they were told. They quickly busted out their demon books and shouted out their spells.

"_Zakeru_!" Kotori and Yuzen called out the spells.

Without a chance to properly aim their spells, both Zack and Albel had to rely mostly on luck as they launched two larger than normal 'Zakeru' and hoped that they hit their mark. Fortunately, luck was on their side as the two lightning spells managed to hit their mark, or at least close to it anyway. The lightning spells looked as if it held the giant bomb in mid-air for a few seconds before causing it to explode before it ever reached them. They covered their eyes from the smoke and debris and waited until it settled. Once the smoke settled, their attention once again focused on Kaito and Ekichi. Kaito was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat, while Ekichi was also breathing heavily; the pain in his chest intensified from all the strain he put on himself.

Ekichi held up his arm and pointed his hand at them.

"He still wants to fight?" Kotori thought to herself.

Ekichi's signature evil grin crept onto his face once again. "You may have beaten my strongest spell, but I'm far from done! Kaito, another spell!"

"_Ganzu Dorushu_!" Kaito shouted out the spell.

Kotori and Yuzen quickly readied themselves for the incoming spell. Time passed as Ekichi held his hand at them, no spell coming out of it. In fact, Kotori, Zack, pretty much everyone let their guard down after two minutes of just standing there. Kotori could've sworn she just saw a tumbleweed drift on by.

"…Uh, is he going to do something or what?" Zack asked, breaking the silence.

Ekichi hesitantly turned around with a bit of frightened look on his face.

"Kaito, why isn't the spell coming out?" Ekichi asked him in trembling voice.

"I…I don't know." Kaito replied hesitantly.

"Well do something!" Ekichi yelled at him.

"Uh…_Dorushu! Eijasu Dorushu! Sorudo Dorushu! Garuka Dorushu_!" Kaito rapidly called out the spells.

Still, nothing happened. A smile crept onto Eita's face as his eyes went back to normal. He knew they have now won.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody is all out of heart energy." Eita commented.

"Heart energy?" Kaito questioned.

"What, you don't know? Heart energy is thing you need in order to call out the spells. Without that, you're basically defenseless." Eita explained.

"That's sounds kind of like what dad told me about yesterday. Is that what's it called when emotions are changed into energy?" Kotori thought to herself.

"Hey, Kotori. Snap out of it, we have a fighting chance now." Yuzen told her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we can beat these guys easily now!" Kotori said with confidence.

Kaito and Ekichi had a look of clear look of worry on their faces as Kotori and Yuzen opened their books.

"What do we do now?" Ekichi asked Kaito.

"The only thing we can do now…" Kaito replied.

"You don't mean…" Ekichi said despairingly.

"Yes… RUN AWAY!"

With that said, despite both being totally exhausted, they began to run like a bat out of hell. Naturally though, Kotori intercepted them.

"Going somewhere?" Kotori asked them in a mocking manner.

Ekichi and Kaito were about to run back, that is, before they found Yuzen standing behind them. To their sides stood Zack and Albel. They looked back and forth, realizing they were trapped. In a moment of desperation, Kaito lunged at Kotori, wrapped his arm around her neck, and pulled a knife on her. All eyes were on him now as he pressed the tip of the knife at her neck.

"Don't move or else she dies!" Kaito screamed.

"You bastard…" was the only thing Kotori managed to say before he started squeezing her neck.

Yuzen, Albel, and Zack hesitated to move. Kotori bit his arm in order to free herself; it caused him to wince but didn't loosen his grip. It was then he felt something against the back of his head.

"Release the girl and your weapon, and while you're at it, the demon book too." Eita demanded, holding a gun up against Kaito's head.

Kaito grunted and let go of Kotori while dropping the book and knife. Kotori immediately backed away from him and rubbed her throat. She found a little bit of blood on her fingers, but it just from a small scratch so it didn't bother her much.

"I thought they didn't give guns to detectives…" commented Kaito.

"Then you don't know me very well" Eita replied smoothly.

"I know you don't pay attention." Kaito said with a grin.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Eita asked him.

"Look behind you." Kaito urged him.

Eita hesitated to look until he saw the surprised looks on Kotori, Zack, Yuzen, and Albel. He looked behind himself to Ekichi running off with the book. They were so preoccupied with Kaito that they didn't pay attention to Ekichi!

"Son of bi-" Eita was cut short when Kaito elbowed him in the gut. He then spun and back handed him across the face and knocking him to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, Kaito immediately ran off and caught up with Ekichi. "Damn it!" cursed Eita as he got up and aimed his gun at Kaito's leg. He then remembered what he was holding. "Oh right, this gun is a fake… Damn it!" he cursed again as he threw the fake gun to the ground. He then went to chase them.

"_Zakeru_!" Kotori and Yuzen quickly shouted out the spells.

Zack and Albel were quick on the uptake as they carefully aimed their 'Zakeru' spells just before Kotori and Yuzen shouted them out. They shot out the Zakeru spells from their usual places, Zack's mouth and Albel's hand, both spells aimed for Kaito and Ekichi. However, they were a little to quick to cast the spells and saw that they were heading towards Eita. Fortunately, the two lightning spells narrowly missed him. Kaito and Ekichi saw the pair of lightning spells coming their way and quickly separated from each other.

The Zakeru spells just zipped by them, missing them completely.

"Ah, crap!" Yuzen complained.

Kaito and Ekichi were close to the main gate, until Saiyuki and Hao jumped out from their hiding in an attempt to tackle them to the ground. They botched that up, they jumped in too early and both crashed into the dirt. Ekichi and Kaito just jumped over them and out the front gate they went. Eita soon followed after.

"Get back here!" Eita demanded. He then came rushing back through the gate, tripping over Saiyuki and Hao in the process, before he was run over by Kaito's car. "Dammit!" he shouted out as he got up and ran over to his car.

"Mr. Kobozuka, wait!" Kotori called out to him.

"Kotori, hold up a minute." Hao said to her before her, Yuzen, Zack, and Albel went over to Eita. He and Saiyuki got up the gound and walked over to them. "Hey dad, you can catch them right?" Hao called out to him.

"I'll try." Eita replied. With that, he got into his car and drove off.

"Hao, what are you doing?" Kotori asked him.

"Don't worry, dad'll catch them." Hao reassured them.

"Besides, shouldn't you let those two rest?" Saiyuki referred to Zack and Albel.

Despite Kotori and Yuzen's protests, they were right. One look at the two and saw that they all of their energy was spent. Zack and Albel protested, though.

"Hey, I'm not tired!" Zack proclaimed, keeping up with a tough façade. He didn't want to admit it, but he barely has enough energy to keep him standing.

"I can still fight." Albel argued, there was a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Nah, you should rest. Besides…" Yuzen opened up the demon book and shouted out a spell. "Zakeru!"

On instinct, Albel lifted up his hand pointed towards the sky away from them. Nothing came out of it, causing everyone to greatly be confused.

"Huh?" Albel murmured as he examined his hand.

"I'm all out of that heart energy. It did feel like I was using a lot of energy on those spells, not only that, but I used up a lot of energy trying to destroy that huge bomb." Yuzen explained.

"Hmmm… Zakeru!" Kotori called the spell in her book. Like Yuzen, nothing happened. "I guess I used up all of my energy too."

"Then, what about those two lightning blasts you guys just did a few moments ago?" Saiyuki asked them.

"I guess, there was a little bit of energy left to cast just one spell." Kotori replied.

"And we just wasted it." remarked Yuzen.

"Yes, it's a darn shame." Hao bluntly said. "Now onto more important matters, like, what heck is going on?"

Kotori considered that thought. Should she tell Hao and Saiyuki what was going on? She looked at Yuzen for advice, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just tell them, Kotori." said Zack.

Kotori just sighed. "Well, it's a long and sort of unbelievable story..."

---- Outside of Mochinoki (At midnight) -----

"Dammit…" Ekichi cursed, constantly reviewing the battle in his head. He didn't lose, but he didn't win either. "I was close, so close!" He clutched onto his chest, the pain from Albel's attack still hasn't faded away. "Damn it, damn the both of them!"

Kaito was just as upset as he was. Despite managing to escape Eita's pursuit, his scowl hasn't left his face since leaving Mochinoki. His plan to destroy the school has failed, but he knew he would get another chance. His plan right now was to recuperate and try again, but that was easier said than done. He knew that Kotori, Zack, Yuzen, and Albel would be back to stop them and then there was possibility him using up all of his heart energy again.

He then abruptly stopped the car.

"Ow!" shrieked Ekichi when he hit his head against the glove compartment. "Why the hell did you stopped?" he scolded Kaito.

"There are some idiots in the road." Kaito growled. Indeed there was, for the headlights revealed two figures in black robes, one shorter than the other, blocking their way. Their faces were kept concealed, even in the bright headlights. Kaito began to furiously honk the horn." Get out of the way!"

Frustrated, Kaito and Ekichi got out the car to confront the two. By the time they stepped out of the car, Ekichi immediately sensed a great level of power emanating from the two. For the second time, Ekichi felt afraid.

"Hey, beat it!" Kaito commanded the two. The two in black just stood there, paying no heed to him. Kaito then began to advance towards them. "Why you…"

"Kaito, stop!" Ekichi shouted out in a scared tone. "Don't mess with them; they would just tear us to pieces."

Kaito looked at Ekichi and saw the young mamono's face twisted with fear. He then looked back at the figures in black and backed away from them. A low chuckle could be heard from the short one.

"Smart move…" he said.

Ekichi recognized that voice. "U-Umbris?" he stuttered.

Ekichi knew who he was, the dark robed, hooded figure that introduced him to Kaito.

"Lord Umbris to you, follower. Or should I say bishop?" Umbris addressed Ekichi.

"Lord? Follower? Bishop?" Ekichi questioned.

"Oh, that's right; you joined us without knowing our ambitions." Umbris realized.

Kaito and Ekichi had a look of confusion on their faces. Umbris then threw a small bracelet at Ekichi's feet. He picked it up and examined it closely. It was a beautifully crafted piece, with a charm made of bronze and carefully sculpted into that of the book insignia. Ekichi then looked back at Umbris, confusion still on his face.

"Jacob." Umbris addressed the taller one.

Jacob then pulled out a black book from under his robe.

"I trust master would trust in my descision of promoting you. After all, from your battle against the Bell cousins, you show much promise to our cause." Umbris said to them.

Ekichi was surprised, how did he know of the battle? Was he spying on him? Not only that, but how did he watch without him noticing? These were questions going through Ekichi's head. Ekichi was about to ask before Umbris cut him off.

"I know what has happened, you and your human retreated. Something like that would be punishable by our standards, but I viewed more as a...tactical retreat. After all, it would be foolish to continue fighting an enemy with no spells. Come, master will tell you of a more satisfying goal than just destroying a school." said Umbris as he snapped his fingers.

"_Shuako_!" Jacob called out a spell without opening the book.

With that said, a dark entity swallowed the four and then disappeared.

----- Mochinoki High School (The next day)----

The principal just stood there, mouth agape, as he saw the damage done to the school. Many of the students and teachers were there and also observed the damage. They all heard the school was attacked, but they didn't know that there was this much damage.

The courtyard was covered with small craters, windows were shattered, the front doors of the school were blown off, and to top it off; a corner of the school was destroyed.

"Who could have done this…" the principal whimpered. "When I find the culprits who did this, I'll kill them!"

Kotori, Yuzen, Hao, and Saiyuki were near the school when they heard the principal shout that out. They knew that they, and by 'they' I mean Kotori and Yuzen, weren't the ones who tried to destroy the school, but they did sort of have a hand in causing most of the damage. All four of them immediately turned around and walked off.

Now would probably be a good idea to skip school today.

----Lvl 5 end---  
Current enemy mamonos: 98**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

A/N: Like I said before, this fanfic is more based off of the manga, so I had to make some changes to Eita since he's not in it. The major one was turning him into an Answer Talker like (spoilers) Dufaux and Kiyomaro. In other words, this is more like my version of Eita.

For those who have been following the manga on the Gash Bell livejournal, you people probably have a general idea as to what Answer Talker is. For those who don't know, Answer Talker( and these are spoilers by the way) is an ability acquired after someone momentarily dies then comes back to life or if they were in a near-death state, at least that's what I think on how they get it. Anyway, from the other small tid-bits of info I found out about it, Answer Talker apparently increases the power of a mamono's spells and gives the user the 'answers' to questions like 'What attack is going to be used?', 'What will it do?', and 'How do you avoid and/or counter it?' At least, that's what I think it does. One part I'm very certain of Answer Talker is that when they use it, a set of rings appears in the users eyes.

Oh, and Fire Thief. I already came up with 100 mamonos for this, but... Why not, I'll be happy to add in your chracters. Truth be told, some of the ones I came up with suck(excluding the main characters and certain other mamonos). Just don't expect them early on in this fic.

Anyway, peace out ya'll and happy holidays!


End file.
